


The Demon and his Two Abnormals

by insanityqueen66



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Just Friends, M/M, and Eruri - Freeform, don't forget Eruhan, hints of Levihan, only friends for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityqueen66/pseuds/insanityqueen66
Summary: Erwin and his faithful companions Levi and Hanji moved to Sina for their second year of college with ulterior motives. Beneath all the normalities they are facing in their college life, the trio is planning to make a change in this peaceful, suspicious city. Even though they may be called "demon" and "abnormals" in the Attack on Titan universe, watch as this peculiar trio struggle humorously with typical college drama in a modern universe.One thing that is certain is that you can't have only two of the trio without the third.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am excited to share my very first story in here! I have created this story 6 months ago, so the upcoming chapters are already pre-made. I am still editing and revising my plot, but this story is mainly about the friendship between the veteran trio in a modern universe. I love these three so much, and I find their relationship with one another amazing. Yes, I do have a romance drama in mind, but that won't happen in the near future (I am still considering to add romance in this story). I hope you enjoy!

The Demon and his Two Abnormals.

No one knew where and when these three peculiar students appeared. Before anyone knew it, these two college students’ names were known in the community. Students from many schools of that area day dream of meeting them, teachers always gossip and brag about these students, and even local citizens even heard of their names. Erwin Smith was considered to be the leader of this group. Of course he would get that title since he was the president of the student council, activity clubs, and even a few businesses for all of his high school years. All the teachers described this man a natural born leader: a person that would be a fitting politician. His two friends were rather… abnormal to best describe them. One of them claimed the title the “world’s strongest”. Levi has incredible strength, almost superhuman as described by his coaches and sport professionals. Sometimes Levi was not allowed to join a sports team due to his inhuman abilities, while other coaches beg to their knees for him to join. Many believe that Levi should join the military or knock the world out with boxing, but Levi never showed signs of interest. Now the other person of the trio…. Is incredibly peculiar. Her name is Hange Zoe. Yes, she is a girl that matches these men’s abnormality. She may not be as noticed or known to the community, but many who had at least met her once will never forget her. In fact, some who have heard of her say she is even more abnormal. Incredibly interested in science, Hange Zoe, despite being a student, probably knows more information about the world, biology, and chemistry than any other. Due to her many experiments and research, she could provide more valid information than her science teachers ever did throughout her school life. It is very coincidental that these three insane people met and became best friends. What was even more baffling was that they grew up together throughout high school, made their incredible talents known, and stayed together even through college. And now, they are in their second year of Sina College, a rather small community. While outside of Sina are facing many conflicts, the three students made their way inside this peaceful city with high ambitions. However, that doesn’t mean that they won’t be experiencing typical college adventures with each other.

The day before their classes start

Levi finished scrubbing the last speck of dust on the floors. Good, he thought, his dorm must be clean before the term starts. Satisfied, Levi puts away his cleaning supplies. Unlike regular college students, Levi is spending his last day of break, cleaning his room. Being a clean freak, Levi wanted to keep his room clean for a fresh, new term.  
After putting all his cleaning supplies in place, he wondered what his partners are up to. That’s right, partners. It’s not his thing to call those people his “friends”… they are more closer than that. He, Erwin, and Hanji went though many things together, even though Levi himself is a mysterious, reserved man. Somehow, these two people cracked his shell, and he now trusts them with almost anything. Note the word almost.  
With cleaning done, Levi decided to pay a visit with Erwin. Levi respected Erwin Smith. Erwin helped him with his harsh past, bringing Levi back to his feet and move forward in life despite the hell he went through. Erwin was also mysterious, cunning, and ambitious man, which made Levi to trust and follow him. However, there was one thing that Levi often question about Erwin… his affairs with women.  
Levi called Erwin, and a woman picked up the phone.  
“Hello? Who is this? This better not be Erwin’s girlfriend. I am his new girlfriend, now don’t call this phone ever again!” a high pitched voice screeched.  
  
“Now, now, Claire. This is my friend Levi calling. I think we drank too much, come sit down.” Erwin tried to calm her. Levi sighed. Erwin is out with a woman… for the 5th time this week.  
  
“I thought you would be planning your whole school year by now, Erwin.” Levi said. Levi could hear muffles, and finally Erwin retrieved his phone.  
  
“Yes, however, I got distracted by this attractive lady, Claire. She’s a feisty one alright, unlike the last one.” Erwin said.  
  
Levi heard this Claire girl in the background, “Is this Levi interested in you? Remember, you took me out to this date, don’t forget about me already.”  
  
Erwin chuckled through the phone, “I will get back to you Levi.” Erwin hung up the phone, leaving Levi with nothing to do.  
  
Levi sighed once again. He doesn’t mind Erwin’s quirks on dating many women. It’s just that Levi wonders why Erwin would do such a thing. Levi can’t handle one date at all since he can’t show emotions. He’s also one of those rare men who only looks for someone that he will stay loyal to for the rest of his life.  
Shaking his head with these thoughts, he started to call his other best “friend” Hanji. After reaching her voicemail, Levi realized that she must be busy trying to conduct experiments. Grunting, Levi decided to go and wake her up. It’s 4:00, she needs to get out and do something productive, like clean herself and her room.  
Without hesitation, Levi opened the girls’ dorms. Ignoring suspicious looks from spectating girls, he barged in Hanji’s door. To his surprise, her room didn’t smell like shit. It was musty, but it didn’t kill his nose like it usually does. Levi walked around her messy room. As expected, clothes were scattered around the floor and unfinished food packages were left all over. Levi sighed. His cleaning job is not finished yet.The floor was not visible, only papers and books were on the ground. Surprisingly, he can see her bed, but of course it was not made. On her desk was Hanji herself, reading a book. Levi glowered his eyes on her, annoyed that she didn't notice his presence.  
  
Silently, Levi stood behind her, and with a menacing voice, whispered, “Four eyes.” Levi couldn’t hide his amusement when Hanji jumped 5 feet up, crashing her whole body onto the desk. The book on her hand went flying, and her head bumped into the chair.  
  
“SON OF A BITCH” Hanji screamed, rubbing her poor head.  
  
“You are making your room more of a mess. I don’t know if that is even possible,” Levi growled, picking up all the flying papers.  
  
“Well excuse you clean freak, you just barged in a woman’s room and scared the living daylights out of her. Don’t you have anything to say to me?” Hanji cried.  
  
“You don’t act like a woman at all.”  
  
“Not that!”  
  
“You are deaf.”  
  
“I can’t believe you. You find this funny huh?”  
  
“What have you been doing this whole time?”  
  
“You’re so stubborn. Whatever, I was just enjoying my time reading, until someone showed up without warning.”  
  
“Oh.” Levi had to look away so Hanji wouldn’t see his smirk. Her reaction was pretty funny, but Levi has a habit of hiding his emotions and expressions.  
  
“Anyways, what’s up? You know first term starts tomorrow.” Hanji said, sitting back down on the chair.  
  
“Of course I know. That’s why I came here to clean your disgusting room.” grumbled Levi.  
  
“Wait! But I was in a middle of researching! You might throw away these papers!” Hanji cried.  
  
“Like you are actually going to organize your research. When was the last time you showered?”  
  
“I think three days ago…”  
  
“Go and take a shower.”  
  
“Alright alright. I was planning to anyway.”  
  
“Then go, four eyes,”  
  
“Okay father,” Hanji teased, walking out the door.  
  
Okay, Levi thought, time to clean this shitty place up. Levi started with her bedroom. He has to take care of all these scattered papers on the floor. With his abnormal speed, Levi picked up around 500 pieces of paper in her room under 5 minutes. As he was picking up all these papers, Levi inspected some of them. He had to admit, all these graphs, theories, scribbles, and whatever she wrote were amazing. How does she think of all these ideas and research?  
Carefully stacking all the papers on her table, Levi then cleaned up all of her leftover meals. He felt pity for her roommate, whoever she is. He wouldn’t be surprised if her roommate requested to switch rooms.As if on cue, Hanji returned, with a towel wrapped around her head. She snorted, observing her clean room.  
  
“Geez Levi, why don’t you pursue your job as a maid or housekeeper.” Hanji teased, sitting down on her bed.  
  
“Shut up, four eyes.” Levi growled, scrubbing her dirty windows.  
  
“By the way, where’s Erwin?” Hanji asked.  
  
“He’s on a date with another girl name Clara or something.” answered Levi.  
  
“What happened to the last one, Madison? Was she too skinny or shy?” Hanji asked, drying her hair.  
  
“Who knows,” Levi said, opening the windows. Levi liked the fresh air rushing in his face, after cleaning something so dirty.  
  
“I still can’t believe someone like Erwin can be so popular with the girls. How can they like his cold demeanor and strange quirks?” Hanji laughed.  
  
“Does it matter. By the way, where is your roommate?” Levi asked.  
  
“I actually don’t know.. I’ve only seen her once, and she barely comes here. I think she usually sleeps with her boyfriend.”  
  
“Figures. There is no way any human can agree to share a room with you.” Levi muttered.  
  
“Hey I can share. I just grew comfortable here since she doesn’t come here often.” whined Hanji.  
  
“Do you even know your roommate’s name?” Levi questioned.  
  
“Do you know your roommate’s name, Levi?” Hanji challenged. Levi stayed silent while Hanji started to giggle, “I know you Levi. You probably forgot his existence.”  
  
Levi glared, “Of course I do four eyes. His name is Steven. He likes to put his shoes vertically across the door. Steven always leaves his jacket on the bed instead of hanging it on the rack. He approximately throws away his trash like a baseball 8 times a day, usually miss half of the time. Other times, he actually gets his lazy ass up and throws his trash right in the trash can. He has a tendency to walk through the door with his shoes on. Not that bad of a person,” Levi rambled.  
  
Hanji couldn’t contain her bursts of laughter, “Wow Levi, of course you would memorize your roommate’s annoying habits that does not reach your cleaning standards,”  
  
“I can list a thousand of things you do that makes me go crazy.” Levi shot back.  
  
“I know you still love me, Levi.” Hanji giggled.  
  
“I-“ Levi was about to argue until someone knocked on the door.  
  
Hanji looked at the door with a confused look. “Erwin, you don’t have to knock.” she called out. Erwin gently opened the door, and peeked inside. He was dressed quite nicely, wearing a gray dress shirt, black tie, and black slacks. He looked exhausted, yet energized at the same time. He plopped on Hanji’s bed, and stared at Hanji. Knowing his signal, Hanji got up, and clipped off his tie for him.  
  
“How was your date, Mr. Eyebrow Seducer,” Hanji asked, folding his tie neatly.  
  
“It was quite fun actually. Claire is one aggressive woman. Direct opposite from Madison.” Erwin answered, unbuttoning his shirt. Hanji sat comfortable next to Erwin on her bed, leaning against the wall.  
  
“I lost count on how many girls you took out on a date.” Levi grunted.  
  
“I actually remember all the girls I dated. Today was Claire, last week was Madison, the week before was Joanne, and there was Angela-“ Erwin started to list.  
  
“We all know Erwin, you dated a thousand girls already.” Hanji said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Erwin chuckled, “Anyways, are you guys ready for our second year of college?”  
  
Levi and Hanji both answered, “Of course we are.”  
  
Erwin’s icy blue eyes flashed, looking at both of his trusted friends. “ Are you guys sure you want to follow me? This might change our lives forever.”  
  
“It’s not like I have anywhere else to go,” Levi said.  
  
“Of course I will follow you Erwin! How many years has it been since I promised to follow you?” Hanji laughed.  
  
Erwin smiled at them. “Thank you… I swear to you that we will change everything.”  
  
“If you stop horsing around with girls Erwin, then we could have already accomplished our goal.” Levi scowled.  
  
“Hahaha Levi has a point, Erwin. But then again Levi, you’re too occupied with your cleaning.” pointed out Hanji.  
  
“Shut up four eyes. Cleaning is a serious matter that doesn’t get in the way of anything.” Levi stated.  
  
Erwin cleared his throat, “Well guys. I already drawn out a map, graph, and list of our goals, actions, and schedule. Here, I made three copies for each of you guys.” He handed each of them a thick stack of paper.  
  
“Holy macromolecules.. Just how much did you have planned out for us?! You wrote a dictionary or something!” exclaimed Hanji, skimming through Erwin’s sheets. Levi widened his eyes, looking through Erwin’s plans.  
  
“Of course I have everything out in plan. And that’s only plan A. I have plan B, plan C, and plan Z for emergencies.” Erwin said, pulling out more giant stacks of paper. Hanji’s eyes were popping out.  
  
“Erwin Smith… You are truly a monster.” Hanji stated, receiving the stacks of paper.  
  
“How many trees have you killed?” Levi asked.  
  
“I didn’t want to use any more paper, so I came up with plan D on the computer. I will sent you guys the link once I get to my dorm.” Erwin added.  
  
Hanji sighed, “Why am I even surprised. I am talking to Erwin Smith here.“  
  
“No need to rush you guys, we can take this as slowly as we need to. Let’s just enjoy ourselves until the time comes.” Erwin said, lying down comfortably on Hanji’s lap.  
  
“Oh my, Erwin, I never know you were the type to cuddle.” teased Hanji, sitting back against the wall.  
  
“I am just tired right now. Don’t mind me.” Erwin whispered, covering his eyes with his arm.  
  
The three friends were silent for the next ten minutes. It wasn’t awkward, it was more of a comfortable silence, as each of them were thinking about what was ahead of them.  
  
Levi suddenly interrupted, “Don’t you dare sleep on four eyes’ lap, Erwin. I don’t want to carry your heavy ass to your dorm.”  
  
Erwin chuckled, “Come on Levi. I know you want to join us, don't be shy.”  
  
Hanji teased along with Erwin, “Levi, we know you love us.”  
  
Levi glared at his two friends, and didn’t say a word. After 5 minutes, Levi sighed, and got up to his chair. He plopped onto the bed, and rested his head on Hanji’s other leg.  
Both Hanji and Erwin smiled. None of them said anything, while Levi covered his eyes with his arms.  
  
“You’re no fun Levi,” Hanji pouted.  
  
“Shut up, the reason I came here was to lay down. You don’t have to look at my face,” Levi growled.  
  
Erwin looked up at Hanji, “Don’t mind him, Hanji. I don’t think you want to see his scary face anyway.”  
  
Hanji giggled, placing her hands on the two men’s heads. Even though Erwin and Levi’s heads were heavy on her lap, she still felt comfortable. Having them by her made her feel secure. Who needs a boyfriend when you have two amazing guys like them, she thought. The trio stayed in that position for a while. Hanji was reading a book, while Levi was resting (of course with his arm covering his face) on Hanji’s left leg. Erwin was laying on Hanji’s right leg, staring up the ceiling, in deep thought.  
  
“Erwin.” Levi said, breaking the long silence.  
  
“Yes, Levi.”  
  
“What are you thinking about,” Levi asked.  
  
“A lot of things. I was wondering if the past and future are connected to one another while the present time is a totally different realm to our daily lives,” answered Erwin. Hanji flipped a page in her book.  
  
“You don't make sense, Erwin.” Levi grunted.  
  
“I never seem to make sense, do I? But later, everything will become clear, even in things I say.”  
  
What the trio did not foresee was all the adventures, experiences, conflicts, and most of all, drama ahead of them. While they were prepared for a change in their life within this peaceful community that contrasted their homeland, they did not predict the unexpected drama coming for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a lot, so I edited this morning. I think this counts two chapters a day since I posted my very first chapter around 2 am... Soo I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2: First Day**

“Why the fuck are the two of you me asking for a place to stay?” Levi growled, glaring at his two friends. In front of his door were Erwin and Hanji, both with a sheepish grin.  
  
“I got kicked out from my dorm.” Erwin and Hanji answered in sync. Levi was beyond shock, but then again why was he surprised. These two always have gotten themselves to trouble (Hanji does more often than Erwin though) but it’s the first day of school. How could they already get kicked out?  
  
Levi sighed, “I don’t even want to know.”  
  
“You have to believe me Levi, it was all an accident!” both Erwin and Hanji claimed.  
  
 “What the fuck happened then.”  
  
Really, the first day went by fast as usual. After his classes were all over, Levi dropped all his books and notes he collected right as he entered his dorm. His schedule was tight for the first semester, having three 50 minute classes back to back in the mornings, with a 45 minute break in the afternoon, and two more back to back classes. Then, he is free at 3. He purposely set his classes that way so he could do everything in the morning. Levi preferred to finish his tasks as soon as it is given, not leaving any room for breaks  
For Hanji, first day was fast as well. Since she already learned all of the lecture and information her professors’ gave, she was only doodling for most of her classes. Sometimes, she would be excited in one topic her teachers brought up, and almost took over that class. Erwin.. well… wherever he went, he would have trailing admirers behind him. Most of them were girls trying to get his number. Erwin had this particular aura that no one can explain. his demeanor lures everyone towards him, whether they want to or not. Because of this, he was almost always occupied with people. Even the teachers would keep him busy, sometimes forgetting to teach their class . They were very intrigued with his perspective of the world, government system, and history. So why were both Hanji and Erwin in front of Levi’s front door at 9 pm when they should be getting ready to sleep?  
  
“I want to hear Erwin’s excuse first. I can guess why four eyes got kicked out, but how the hell did you get kicked out?” Levi asked.  
  
Erwin looked at Levi and Hanji with his most serious expression he could ever give. He whispered in a serious tone, “The chancellor caught an assistant professor sleeping on my bed.”  
It took a split second for Hanji to burst out laughing, while Levi glared at Erwin.  
  
“Really Erwin? You had to start off your reputation by being flirting with professors.” Hanji laughed, wiping her tears.  
  
“This is getting ridiculous Erwin.” Levi told Erwin, still glaring at him.  
  
Erwin sighed, “That young professor is very attractive, but I swear, I did not invite her to my bed. In fact, I don’t ever invite women to my bed.”  
  
“That is the biggest lie you’ve ever told us, Erwin, “Hanji said.  
  
“Even my two trusted companions don’t believe me,” Erwin sighed dramatically.

“Just tell us how the chancellor caught the assistant professor on your bed,” Levi said.  
  
Erwin took a deep breathe, “This is the truth. After my 3:00 class, my professor and I had a long conversation afterwards for at least 2 hours. I was exhausted and I wanted to return to my dorm right away. I arrived at my dorm around 7:30, and entered my room. There was a lump in my bed, I wondered what that was. Suddenly, the assistant principle revealed herself, with the most seductive and sexy smile I have ever seen. I cussed of course in shock, and she tried to shush me. She was only wearing her undergarments, and said something like she waiting for me. I had the worst timing because my roommate wanted to complain something about our windows to our chancellor, and entered the room right when the young professor pulled me on top of her on my bed. I admit, I did look suspicious.” Hanji at this point was in tears, laughing her heart out. Levi shook his head in disbelief.  
  
“What were your roommate and the chancellor’s reactions?” Hanji asked, still giggling.  
  
Erwin rubbed his temples, “Of course I got scolded. I tried to prove my innocence, but the young professor felt really ashamed that she made it seem like she was the victim in that situation.”  
  
Hanji pointed out, “Don’t you get more of a severe punishment if you get caught seducing a professor?”  
  
Erwin smiled, with a hint of sneakiness, “I have my ways with talking.”  
  
“That still doesn’t help the fact that you got kicked out of your fucking dorm.” Levi cursed. He then turned to Haniji. “Now, what the hell did you do.”

  
Hanji laughed sheepishly, “I uh… might have blown up parts of my room.”  
  
Erwin chuckled while Levi groaned. In synch, both stated, “I am not surprised.” “But I swear, it wasn’t me who exploded the room! It was my roommate.”  
  
Erwin raised his eyebrow, “How?”  
  
“So here’s my story. After I came to my dorm at 4:00, I was so excited at what my professor and I talked about before that I started to create an experiment to prove my theory about air bombs. I conducted an experiment that is a bit hazardous, but of course I knew the dangers and how to handle them. I used many dangerous substances like hydrogen, nitrogen, chlorine, and others, and placed these mixtures and substances in these tubes. I went to the bathroom around 6:00, when my roommate entered the room. She is a nice girl, and doesn’t mind my experiments and mess. We created a boundary of my lab table and everywhere else. One of my glass cylinders were steaming, creating air bubbles in the air. I was still in the bathroom…”  
  
Levi interrupted, “Don’t tell me you were constipated again.”  
  
Hanji laughed, “Maybe, but anyways, I guess she was drinking soda. You know, soda has these chemicals that do not work well with the air bubbles I created. And you can guess what happened afterwards when she spilled the soda on the floor… The air bubbles in the room reacted violently, creating huge explosions. Luckily, she was not injured since I have super fast reflexes and protected her from the explosions.”  
  
Erwin peered at Hanji’s appearance. She wasn’t lying, as he just realized how dusty and raggedy her clothes appeared. He could see several holes in the back of her shirt, and her hair messy as always.  
  
“The explosions were quite loud, and the house keeper of the dorms hurried down to see what happened. And that is how I got kicked out!” Hanji chirped.  
“So what do you think triggered the air bubbles?” Erwin asked, completely dismissing the actual issue. Levi on the other hand, scowled. “Why the hell would you conduct your experiments in your dorm. Especially when you have a roommate.”  
  
“I think the elements I added in the air bubble is sensitive to soda’s carbonation.” Hanji answered Erwin. She turned to Levi. “You know when I get bored, I want to experiment something. I also want to prove my professor wrong.”  
  
“So since you guys got kicked out of your dorms, are you guys kicked out of the university too?” Levi asked.  
Erwin answered, “I convinced the chancellor to keep us in the university, but now we have to live on our own, or find someone willing to share dorms.” Hanji pleading eyes bore on to Levi.  
  
His immediate response was,” No.”  
  
“But Levi, we have no one else!” Hanji complained.  
  
“I already have roommate first off. Second off, you probably just made up that up.” Levi said, scowling at Erwin.  
  
Erwin half smiled, “I was just messing with you , Levi.”  
  
“Don’t fuck with me.”  
  
“We forgot to tell you one more thing Levi,” Hanji said, smiling a bit too innocently at him.  
  
“No.”

* * *

 

How the hell did he get dragged into this mess, Levi thought for the thousandth time. He absolutely had no idea how he ended up being in front of the chancellor’s office with Erwin and Hanji, discussing their penalties. Hanji begged Levi to be their “guardian” and file an excuse for them.  
  
“I am sorry Mr. Smith, but I cannot ignore your despicable actions.You are a brilliant man, yes, and that can only help you stay in this university,” the chancellor explained.  
  
Erwin nodded, “I understand, Sir. But I want you to consider the consequences of your poor decisions. What if I am having financial issues? What if I do don’t have a home? What would happen if my dorm was my only shelter? Please Chancellor, what would you do if I don’t have a family to live with?”  
  
The chancellor gulped. “Mr. Smith, what are you trying to suggest?”  
  
Erwin slyly smiled, “Nothing sir. I am just worried for my dear friend, Hanji. She doesn’t have anywhere to go.”  
  
Hanji pleaded, “Please sir, this was all an accident. No one was harmed and-“  
  
The chancellor shook his head, “I can’t let exploding bombs slide by. Explosives are considered as weapons, Ms. Zoe-“  
  
“Please call her Hanji, sir.” Erwin interrupted rather sternly.  
  
The chancellor gulped again. “Ms. Hanji, dangerous experiments should not be conducted in dorms.”  
  
“I read the whole dorm rulebook. There are no rules specifying that experiments were prohibited.” Hanji pointed out.  
  
“Four eyes, there shouldn’t be a rule like that. That’’s common sense.” Levi growled.  
  
Hanji pouted, “You’re not helping at all, big brother.” Levi twitched at Hanji’s new title for him.  
  
The chancellor sighed, “Look, do you want me to say it plainly? If you do find a willing soul to let you share their dorms, then you may as well stay in this university.”  
  
Hanji beamed at Levi. Levi could feel her pleading eyes on him. He sighed and stepped up to the chancellor, “Sir, I can take them. Are you going to excuse them for their stupid mistakes?”  
  
The chancellor peered his eyes on Levi. “What’s your relationship with these two?”  
  
For a second, Levi wondered that to himself. What are they to him? He never called these two his friends. Of course they are more than colleagues but he wouldn’t call them friends. It was much more significant than that…  
  
“Companions.” Levi answered.

* * *

  
“Wow Levi! I never knew you could find a place like this!” Hanji squealed, observing each room. Erwin and Levi carried in the last of the luggages and boxes to the one story house Levi found. He found a rather simple yet elegant house enough space for the three college students.  
  
“I feel like you set everything up just for me to buy you this house.” Levi grunted.  
  
Erwin chuckled, “You really are amazing Levi. Who knew your insane athletic abilities could grant you hundred thousand dollars.”  
  
“Those morons bet that they could take me down in a combat. It’s their fault for gambling a hundred thousand.” Levi said.  
  
Hanji smirked, “They had it coming for underestimating Levi due to his adorable height.”  
  
“Say that again Hanji and I will personally kick you out the window.”  
  
“That means I can come back right?”  
  
“Shut up and unpack your stuff four eyes.”  
  
The three started to unpack their belongings in their new house. The chancellor excused Erwin and Hanji for their “mistakes” and allowed Levi to have the two trouble makers in his care. Levi decided to take him and his two trouble makers to a one story house near their college. Financial aide wasn’t an issue to Levi. Levi knows how to earn money quickly and easily: find crazy people who would gamble a shit ton of money. So after beating the losers to pulp, he gained a hundred thousand and bought this one story house for the trouble makers.  
  
“I call this room!” Hanji yelled, running to the room at the right corner. That left Levi and Erwin with the two rooms from the opposite corner. The two rooms that Levi and Erwin had were next to each other, and across their rooms was a bathroom for both.  
  
“Of course four eyes gets to have her own bathroom.” Levi grunted.  
  
“Guess we have to share bathrooms.” Erwin said nervously.  
  
“One little misplacement or dust in the mirror, I will make you scrub the floors three times Erwin.” Levi threatened menacingly.  
  
The set up of the house was quite symmetrical. Besides the bedroom, many of the rooms were at the center. At the center was the kitchen, and next to the kitchen was a cozy living room. There was a bigger bedroom on the right side of the living room/kitchen, which was Hanji’s, and two smaller rooms on the left side. Further down the two rooms was a bathroom.  
  
“Listen you two,” Levi started.  
Hanji gulped while Erwin had an amused expression. They both thought, “Levi’s housecleaner mode time.”  
  
“Clean up your rooms every morning when you wake up and every night before you sleep. After you eat, place your dishes on the sink and wash them. Completely dry them and place them in the cupboards in these arrangements I will tell you soon. Hanji, don’t ever use your bathroom for your disgusting science experiments or whatever. Erwin, I better not see a random woman in the shower room or in your bed. Every one of us must dust the floors and clean the windows at least once a day and.” Levi started to rant.  
  
“Is he our mother or something?” Hanji whispered.  
  
“This will be an interesting college year.” Erwin commented in amusement.  
  
Indeed, this will be an interesting year for this trio, starting their year in a bizarre start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I am completely making up Hanji's knowledge, rambles, and theories. I am not a science person so... haha forgive me please. But hope you enjoyed!


	3. His Goal (ft. Mike and Nanaba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dialogue heavy and mostly a set up for upcoming action sequences. I swear, this is the only chapter with heavy dialogue and set up! Warning: Drinking and implied sexual tension

The region of Sina wondered what the incredible trio were up to. Their fame and awe-inspiring achievements were rising each day. They have to be up to something. The three, Erwin, Levi, and Hanji were mostly gossiped about in Sina. Whether they are professors, detectives, historians, government officials, no one could decipher an idea of the trio’s motives. But there was a man and a woman who arrived one day to Sina with a hint.  
Mike and Nanaba arrived to the Sina’s entrance with an amused expression on their faces. Along their trip to this grand university, they overheard some students and locals whispering about some abnormal superhuman, an obnoxious woman, and a mysterious man. Right off the bat, the two knew who the locals were gossiping about, and were not surprised at the attention the trio were receiving.  
“Those three are still pursuing their ambitious goal huh.” Mike commented, sniffing the air.

Nanaba chuckled, “Erwin is such an ambitious man… and Levi and Hanji will always be there to support him.”

“Their process is somewhat slow although.” Mike pointed out, “I don’t hear anyone talking about… them.” Mike spat the word "them" with distaste.

Nanaba lowered her eyes on the ground. “What they are trying to pursue is a global matter. It is also a taboo in this world. No one really wants to face it you know.”

Mike sighed. “I really do agree with Erwin but… I already got my take.”

Nanaba’s eyes peered over Mike’s missing right arm. The two were once Erwin’s partners, but after an incident, they weren’t able to walk besides him anymore. “We can still go back… I know how much you want to support Erwin and his goals and-” Nanaba whispered.

“We are just visiting… I have you and that’s enough for me.” Mike reassured her.

Nanaba smiles at him rather sadly. Holding hands, the two entered the school grounds, nervous to reunite with their former partners…

Inside the university….

Inside of the university of Sina, a large crowd was surrounding an alluring man. Well, particularly women were all hovering around him.

“Erwin~ We should go on a date again!”

“Huh?! What are you talking about, he’s mine. Back off!”

As the girls continued to fight and fawn over Erwin, another crowd was forming around a rather grumpy midget.

“Tch, what the hell is Erwin thinking. And why the hell are these people stalking me.” Levi grunted, trying to get to his next class. He was annoyed that he had a trail of fan boys and girls, following him wherever he goes no matter how scary he acts. But the one who didn’t seem to gain as much as attention was one particular woman…

“Levi! There you are! You’re so short that I lost sight of you so easily!” Hanji yelled, patting Levi’s head. Levi grabs Hanji’s wrists and glared at her.

“You’re trying to pick a fight with me abnormal?” Levi growled, shoving Hanji’s wrist away from his head.

“Of course not, I wouldn’t dare to face humanity’s strongest. Ha!” Hanji teased sticking her tongue out. As soon as she said “Humanity’s Strongest” the stalkers gasped with their eyes sparkling upon the shorter man.

Levi glowered his eyes on Hanji, “You’re doing this purposely so I could gain creepy stalkers.”

Hanji hummed, “I am hurt Levi that you would ever accuse me of such a thing.”

Levi sighed and continued walking his next class with Hanji. This was bound to happen anyway. Of course one would gain attention for destroying all sports records there are in the region’s history. Ever since he surpassed almost every sport in the past month, Levi’s name has been on the news headlines. There is no way you can possibly escape from those accomplishments. But this was all part of the plan.

“By the way Levi, I proved the professor wrong again! No one can defeat me and my knowledge of science! All fields of science…” Hanji started to blab. Levi stopped in his tracks, causing for Hanji to bump into Levi.  
“Oof! Hey Levi, warn me next time when you are going to stop in the middle of a freaking hallway.” Hanji whined. Levi didn’t responded, but quickly scanned his surroundings. Despite the eyes and whispers from his stalkers, he sensed another presence… A different presence. “Hey Levi, is something wrong?” Hanji asked worriedly.

“I sense a strong aura.” Levi said.

Hanji snorted, “What, are you some sort of magician? How can you sense an aura? That is scientifically not possible, you can only sense with your 5 senses unless…”

“Hanji.” Levi interrupted. Hanji stopped ranting and looked at Levi with concern. “Let’s go outside. Right now.” The two hurriedly reached the exit sign, but much to Levi’s annoyance, his stalkers tried to follow. “Don’t you have a damn life that you should be more concerned about?” Levi yelled at his stalkers.

One girl squealed, “Levi-san spoke to me! I am so happy!”

“His voice is much more deeper than I thought!”

“Who’s that weird woman with him?”

Levi growled, and motioned Hanji to the exit door across from them.

“Levi, what’s going on?” Hanji asked, trying to keep up with Levi’s speed.

“We will see.” Levi answered, bursting out the doors.

The two left the east side of the university, the side where a large statue of a Greek goddess holding a vase. The area was pretty secluded, as the school rang for the 4:00 pm class.

“I swear Levi, if your psychic power is a false alarm, I will force you to listen my whole speech about the 5 senses of a human body” Hanji muttered.

“I definitely saw someone watching us. But this person was quick enough to escape my eyes.” Levi said. He continued to scan the area, “This person might be here, observing our every move.” Hanji’s eyes turned serious, and started to scan the area.

Creak.  
Both Levi and Hanji whipped their heads towards the direction of that inaudible creak. Up towards the statue. Expecting to see a person, instead, the two saw a bird.

“Hanji did you catch that.” asked Levi.

“Yep… You know. He’s gotten a lot slower than before.” Hanji answered. The two relaxed their shoulders, and turned around. In front of them were their old comrades, Mike and Nanaba.

“It’s been a while, Levi and Hanji.” Mike greeted.

“Hanji!” Nanaba squealed, welcoming Hanji in a hug.

“Why can’t you guys be normal people and greet us normally?” Levi asked.

“That would be boring for Erwin’s taste right?” Mike answered.

“I missed you guys so much!” Hanji cried.

“We did too, so we decided to visit you guys! I see that Erwin’s plans are already in motion.” Nanaba noted.

“Don’t get me started with that. Erwin’s more popular than before, and I don’t know how that was possible. I have creepy stalkers observing my every move, and the news won’t leave us alone. Four eyes here is being avoided rather being stalked.” Levi grunted.

“It’s so funny! Erwin has been so occupied with the girls, he’s barely going to his classes, yet he maintains over 100% on his classes! I swear, that man is something.” Hanji commented.

“Why thank you Hanji.” Erwin said, appearing out of nowhere.

“There you are Erwin! It’s been a while.” Nanaba created. Mike gave a firm nod to Erwin.

“Yes it has been. What bring you two to this city?” Erwin questioned.

“For old times sake, Erwin.” Mike responded.

“Since you guys are all here, let’s celebrate at our new place!” Hanji exclaimed.

“Slow down four eyes, I still own that building-“ Levi interrupted. Of course, Hanji didn’t hear him and ran straight to their new home dragging Mike and Nanaba.

Levi sighed while Erwin chuckled. Before they could follow Hanji, swarms of people started to surround them.

“Excuse me!” a random passerby interrupted, “Could you guys possible be Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman?”

Erwin smiled broadly, “Yes we are. How may we help you?”

A hush over the crowd, as more started to surround the two.

“It’s really them!”

“Levi Ackerman looks like a midget in person…”

“Oh my, Erwin is so attractive!”

The whispers started to grow, which started to irritate Levi.

“Hi, I am a news reporter around this district. I am so honored to be standing in front of the two most popular men on the news! Do you have time to answer a few questions?” the eager news reporter asked.

Levi was about to say no until Erwin answered, “Of course.” Levi glared at Erwin but did not say anything.

“Thank you so much! Oh my gosh, I have so many questions for the brilliant Erwin Smith and the amazing Levi Ackerman. First things first, please introduce yourselves and how old are you?” the news reporter babbled.

“Well, that is an interesting start. I am Erwin Smith, as you know, and I am 22 years old.” Erwin chuckled.

“Levi. I’m 21 years old.” Levi responded rather curtly.

The news reporter cried, “I am so sorry with my odd questions! I am just so excited to interview the man who broke all of our sport records, Levi Ackerman. Please Levi, tell us how you knocked down all the college sport records in this town?”

Levi sighed, “It wasn’t that hard. I am naturally abnormal.”

The crazed news reporter jotted notes, “Naturally abnormal? Please tell us what that means!”

“I consider your records as my warm-ups.”

“That is amazing! So you could have set anther world record?”

“Yeah.”

The reporter furiously jotted down several notes. “Mr. Erwin Smith, you’ve became popular with all of your articles that you have published in this district. Your words in this article inspired all of us! What gives you this motivation?” the reporter asked.

Erwin gave the reporter a half smile, and responded, “The world is bigger than it seems. Right now, we are all living in a fantasy, especially in this city Sina. I want to step out this regular circle and go beyond the limits.”

The reporter eyes sparkled, and wrote all the details down in her notes. Levi and Erwin tried their best to push away the crowd and more reporters, but people continued to swarm in.

Levi growled, “At this point, Four Eyes could be cooking and burning down the house.”

Erwin chuckled, “I didn’t think we would attract this much attention.”

“What are you talking about, you have always of trails of girls every day.”

“Don’t worry Levi, you also have one too.”

“Screw this.” Levi grunted, as he pushed his way out of the crowd. Due to his short height, he easily slipped away from the crowd and dashed towards his home. Erwin was left behind, and was unable to escape the crowd until he finishes this interview.

 

Back at Levi’s house….

“Wow… Of course Levi would buy a classy house like this.” Nanaba giggled, observing the house.

Mike sniffed in approval. “This definitely smells like his house. Are you sure you’re living here, Hanji?”

Hanji laughed, “Yeah, Levi will never let me off the hook if I leave one scrap in my room.”

“I know Erwin and Levi aren’t normal, but they are still men Hanji. You don’t know how weird it is for a girl to be sharing a house with two men.” Nanaba pointed out.

“So? What’s so weird when three friends live in the same house?” Hanji questioned.

“Nanaba let her be. She will never understand how us normal people see things.” Mike chuckled.

“Speaking of normal people, I see another abnormal coming.” Nanaba said, pointing at the window. The door swung opened, and Levi darted in to check all the rooms.

“Good, everything is still in place.” Levi breathed in relief.

“That didn’t take you so long! Where’s Erwin?” Hanji asked.

“I left him behind with the crowd.” Levi answered.

“Were you that afraid that we would add ten tiny dust specks in your room?” Mike asked amusingly.

“Not only that. I can’t stand loud crowds.” Levi growled.

“Speaking of which, I see that you guys are already on the move. But there’s one thing I am confused about. Why isn’t Hanji increasing her reputation?” Nanaba asked.

Hanji explained, “Well, Erwin didn’t want all of us to be popular, so he decided to have me stay low. In case that we have a threat here or spies, it was better to have one of us remain unknown for a while. Otherwise, Erwin and Levi’s name is almost known to everyone in this small district.”

Mike muttered, “I wonder how people in these safe and peaceful cities will react once you guys raise the Titan awareness.” Everyone became silent after Mike mentioned the forbidden word. That’s right. One of the main reasons why Erwin decided to go to college in this city was because of how Sina was neglecting its neighbors and their Titan trouble.

“How’s the situation outside of here?” Levi interrupted the silence.

“Titan influence has slowly been increasing. I think the death rates are slowly rising. Even though Sina is the capital of Paradis, there are no known Titans in this area. It’s all because they have the best education and economy here.” Nanaba cursed.

“I see… It’s okay guys, Erwin will change things from here.” Hanji reassured.

“Speaking of the devil, Erwin made it back.” Levi said.

Erwin opened the door with a smug look on his face. Levi and Hanji groaned, knowing what that kind of face meant.

“Who is it this time and when?” Levi asked.

“Believe me guys, this one is a catch. She is a famous actress of the city with beautiful appearance.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, that’s what you said with the last one.” Hanji said rolling her eyes. Mike and Nanaba had an amused looks on their faces.

“Don’t tell me… Erwin, are you hooking up with girls in Sina?” Mike questioned.

“I told you I would.” Erwin answered with a smirk.

“Erwin, you naughty man. I thought your head is consumed of your goals.” Nanaba exclaimed.

“I still am wanting to change this city, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t have some fun along the way. We are still in college.” Erwin countered.

Hanji ushered them, “Well let’s not stand here in the door entrance guys, let’s sit down and enjoy some tea or something. We have lots of things to catch up on!”

“Hanji, you stay put. I’m making the tea.” Levi said.

 

* * *

 

“Do you remember the time when Erwin got kicked out this high school called Military Police when he rallied up the whole school for a petition? Hahahaha!” Nanaba laughed hysterically.

“Of course I did! Erwin told me that he decided to go against this one teacher who made fun of his eyebrows!” Hanji cackled. What was supposed to be a nice tea time turned into a gossip with alcohol. Right away, the ladies became drunk and were laughing uncontrollably.

“Hanji, you weren’t supposed to tell anyone that.” Erwin pleaded, trying to take away the alcohol from her.

“Are you serious Erwin? I can’t believe that you would risk students’ placements in that advanced high school just for your eyebrows’ pride!” Nanaba howled in laughter.

Levi peered at the clock. It was 9 pm, so these two drunkards have been drinking for 2 hours now?

“Nanaba, I think it’s time for a break. We should prepare to leave soon.” Mike urged.

“We are having a girl talk Mike! I haven’t asked Hanji about her love life yet!” Nanaba complained.

“You two have been laughing away at Erwin for the past hour.” Levi noted.

“Well how can we not talk about Erwin and his past actions? They are so hilarious!” Hanji giggled.

“Was I that ridiculous?” Erwin asked.

“You don’t know how ridiculous.. and absurd…. and wacky… and… and….” Nanaba was trying to say before losing consciousness. She dropped her glass, which Levi caught in time, and her head was suddenly on the table. Hanji was in no better shape, leaning back on her chair, dozing off.

“Finally those two fainted,” the men thought.

“Well… That was painful.” Erwin stated. He had to sit through all the diss and mockery the women were throwing at him.

“They were funny though.” Mike chuckled.

“Who the hell offered them drinks in the first place?” Levi grumbled, cleaning up the table.

“Ha well.. this feels like old times huh.” Erwin whispered, taking off Hanji’s glasses.

“More or less.. Without the excessive drinking and all of that.” Mike responded, twirling Nanaba’s hair.

“I haven’t been able to ask, but how are you? The ladies stole the whole day it seems.” Erwin chuckled.

“I’ve been doing well. Even without an arm.” Mike said. Levi peered at Mike’s missing left arm.

“Ah, I am sorry about that. If only I was stronger then.” Erwin whispered remorsefully.

“What is done is done Erwin. I’m happy right now, but I still wish I could have continued supporting you.” Mike admitted.

“No, you already found your life.” Erwin said, smirking at Mike staring at Nanaba lovingly.

Mike nodded, “Yeah… I really love her. Even though the Titans are terrorizing this country, I can still live peacefully with Nanaba.”

“That’s good. The Titans haven’t taken over the world, and there are plenty of peaceful towns remaining.” Erwin stated.

“How about your lives, Levi and Erwin? Are you guys going to pursue this phenomenon until you’re at retiring age?” Mike questioned. Levi looked at Erwin while Erwin’s eyes peered down at the floor.

“Well, I don’t know. It’s not like we can eliminate a terrorist group in a single day or year. It takes time. Also, I am not part of a government to have that kind of power. All I want is to find out the truth behind the Titan terrorists and expose them to the world. I think the world deserve to know the leading cause of death today. And this city is the source of all the answers.” Erwin said.

Mike smiled, “I’m glad that there are people like you Erwin. You would sacrifice your normal life in order to expose just the truth to the world.”

Erwin smiled bitterly. “I’ve witnessed countless of times where a family lost their loved one because of these Titans. It’s infuriating how no one in this country knows where they came from and their motives. Some don’t even realize that there are Titans within this country and neighborhood. And yet, this capital city is safe from all Titan activity and diseases. Someone besides the ones affiliated with the government has to find the truth.”

Silence spread across the room. Soon, Nanaba started to moan, “Cold… Sleepy…”

Mike smiled softly and placed his jacket around Nanaba.

“I hope you guys do well. I have a feeling that the world will go against you Erwin. Remember, I will always be there if you need me.” Mike said.

Erwin smiled back, “Of course, old friend.”

“Don’t bail on us.” Levi added, with a half smile.

Mike smirked, “You would beg me to stay.” Mike checked his watch and realized that it was time to go. Mike picked up Nanaba in a bridal style gently. As he was walking out the door, he suddenly stopped.

“By the way you two… how do you feel about living in the same house as Hanji?” Mike asked with a smug on his face.

“Get out already” Levi retorted, understanding his question.

“It’s kind of different, but I’ll get used to it, why?” Erwin asked.

Mike smirked, “I see… Well I won’t be back for a while. I expect to see some kind of progress when I return.”

“I opened the door for you, you can leave now.” Levi scowled.

Amused, Mike slowly walked out of the door. Before Levi could close the door, Mike whispered, “I already smelled some tension in this house. Take good care with that guys.” Erwin waved good bye while Levi slammed the door.

“Why does that guy always have to leave things stupidly?” Levi growled.

“He does have a point though.” Erwin said, looking back at the sleeping Hanji.

“Don’t tell me that-“ Levi started to say before Erwin interrupted, “Levi, I think you’re the problem.” The two men glared at each other.

“You of all people shouldn’t be saying that.” Levi glared.

“The silent and reserved ones always have secret desires and motives.” Erwin smiled.

“What are you accusing me of?” Levi demanded.

“Levi, I know that us men have secret desires. If living with Hanji makes you uncomfortable, then you can always ask me to find a girl for you. I have over a hundred girls’ numbers.” Erwin said with a smirk.

“What makes you think that I have these desires.”

“Mike said that he smelled some tension here.”

“That doesn’t mean that I am the one who wants these ‘desires’.”

“Hmm… This is more of a problem that I anticipated. Levi, I know Hanji is the only woman you talk to, but you don’t have to feel that way towards her…”  
“Erwin, for the final time. I don’t have fucking desires.”

Hanji’s sudden groan interrupted the men’s argument. She moaned, “Shut up… Ugh….”

“Let’s put her back to sleep first off.. Then we can talk.” Erwin said.

“We don’t need to.” Levi argued. Erwin walked towards Hanji first and picked her up gently. Levi took her glasses and followed Erwin to her room. Erwin carefully placed Hanji on her bed while Levi cleaned her glasses and threw a blanket on top of her.

“Damn it, she didn’t brush her teeth.” Levi cursed.

“I swear you are our mother sometimes.” Erwin said, shaking his head.

“Hanji, wake up. I won’t let you sleep until you brush your teeth.” Levi said, shaking her.

“No… Sleep…” Hanji whined, turning to another direction.

With amusement in his eyes, Erwin watched Levi bothering Hanji to wake up. He was grateful that these two decided to follow his ambitions instead of continuing their peaceful life. Levi could easily be an all-star athlete or better yet, a high ranking military. Surely a high-ranking military could take part of taking down a terrorist organization instead of following some college student with a secret plan to trick the government. Hanji could also have a better college life. Instead of hanging out with these flawed men, Hanji could have pursued a doctorate degree or even better, a government researcher. She has a brilliant mind that Erwin was certain that even the government would pay lots to have her on their agency. Erwin was so lucky that he had these two on his sides. He does not need an army or a class. These two were perfect.

“You guys, we should do something fun this weekend.” Erwin suddenly blurted while Levi and Hanji were now tackling each other. The two stopped their struggles and gaped at Erwin.

“What?” both questioned.

“We are still college students. Let’s have a break and relax tomorrow after our classes are over.”

Levi and Hanji were shocked at Erwin’s request. The two froze without realizing that they were in a weird position with Levi being on top of Hanji.

“Uh Erwin. Are you sure that you don’t have a pre-planned date with anyone tomorrow?” Hanji asked.

“Not tomorrow. Even if I do, I would have canceled it anyway.”

“ERWIN SMITH IS GOING TO SKIP ON A DATE! I REPEAT, ERWIN SMITH IS GOING TO DITCH A DATE.” Hanji screamed, practically pushed Levi off of her and jumped around.

“Hanji, I don’t think you’re sober yet.” Levi growled.

“Well since she’s awake Levi, she can brush her teeth now.” Erwin chuckled.

“Shit, Erwin you’re supposed to keep quiet!” Hanji shouted.

“Come back here, four eyes!” Levi yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, I mentioned that I won't be hinting any romance in the beginning. Well, friends do tease each other with one another so this is all friendly teasing. Nothing serious... yet... Hope you have enjoyed! Next chapter is all fluff and silliness~


	4. Weekend Fun Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING FOR ANIME WATCHERS (NOT THE CHAPTER BUT MY NOTES) 
> 
>  
> 
> My Veteran trio vibe is fading away since I haven't seen any of them in the recent chapters of the manga. SINCE WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I READ A CHAPTER WITH MY BELOVED CHARACTERS? I don't hate the new characters but... yeah, I want our main group back.

“Erwin you had to choose this shitty place to have fun.” Levi grumbled.

“Come on, it’s a new theme park.” Erwin said while counting the tickets that Levi had to buy from his own pocket. 

“Wow! Look at all the rides! Let’s go on all of them!” Hanji exclaimed, walking backwards like an idiot. 

“Of course this rich city would have all these theme parks. The ticket prices are ridiculous.” Levi cursed. He knew by the end of the day, his wallet will be empty. 

“Let’s just enjoy this day. After all, I managed to dress ourselves up, even Hanji looks like an actual woman today.” Erwin pointed out. It was true, this Saturday morning was hectic when Erwin announced that he planned outfits for himself and his friends that he was living with. Because Erwin claimed that his good looks would attract attention, Erwin decided to wear a straw hat, dark sunglasses, khaki shorts, and short button up blue shirt. He also told that Levi would also attract attention since he was well known in this area, so he forced Levi to wear a blue jacket with a hood that would hide his face. Much to Hanji’s dismay, Erwin didn’t want to leave Hanji out from his fashion design, and decided to make Hanji wear ripped jeans and frilly t-shirt. Hanji indeed appeared more feminine looking that usual. 

“You better not throw up or cry guys! We are riding the Extreme Twister!” Hanji declared, pointing something above her head. Levi looked at the direction she pointed, and frowned. This ride was exactly what the name described. It was a ride where it twists in full 360 and drops100 feet multiple of times. Levi wasn’t sure how he could handle a spinning ride plus a few drops  
.  
“Alright. Let’s see if Levi would scream at all.” Erwin chuckled with a slight smug. Levi scowled and followed his companions to the waiting line. 

“It’s a fucking 15 minute line.” Levi grumbled. 

“That’s fast! Usually in theme parks, people have to wait at least an hour!” Hanji exclaimed. 

“We arrived very early. Also, lots of students are probably studying for upcoming tests.” Erwin pointed out. 

“Of course Erwin Smith does not need to study.” Hanji muttered. 

“Not too loud four eyes, I don’t want a crowd following us.” Levi lectured. 

The line moved quickly than expected. After waiting for ten minutes, the trio were already escorted at the front of the ride. 

“We got the front seats! Yay!” Hanji cheered, hopping onto the edge. Erwin took a seat next to her and Levi followed. The three buckled their seat belts and made sure that it wouldn’t fly open. 

“I wonder how Levi would survive if his seat belt suddenly was unbuckled.” Hanji thought out loud. 

“Why would you want to see me of all people fall down from a roller coaster?” Levi asked. 

“Because you are potentially the world’s strongest man. Falling from a roller coaster shouldn’t be that bad for you, right?” Hanji grinned. 

“Don’t scream too loud Levi.” Erwin laughed as the roller coaster started to go. Hanji already started to scream in glee as the roller coaster started to slowly go up. 

“Typical.” Levi thought. “Of course the ride has to increase people’s adrenaline before the actual nightmare starts. They were rising for about 30 seconds now, and Levi started to see a downfall. A big downfall. 

Once the roller coaster started to reach the top, the four seated coaster started to spin around. Before Levi could focus on their own spinning coaster, the entire roller coaster swept downwards with high acceleration. The riders screamed at the top of their lungs, including Hanji. Hanji held up her hands up in the air and started to laugh in glee. Erwin also raised his hands but did not scream and smiled instead. Levi on the other hand crossed his arms and tried his best to calm his beating heart. His heart rate increased whenever the roller coaster dropped suddenly and when their car started to spin rapidly. The roller coaster started to go up to its peak. Before the coaster dived down 200 feet, a sudden flash caught Levi off guard, and he gripped the handles as the roller coaster dived down. 

“WOOOOOOO!” Hanji yelled. 

“Haha!” Erwin laughed, mimicking Hanji’s movements. 

Levi cursed. Why can’t this stupid cart stop spinning? 

What it seemed like forever, the roller coaster slowed down its fast pace and the carts stopped spinning. Everyone stopped screaming and calmed down.

Hanji cheered, “That was fun! How was it guys?” 

Erwin smiled, “It was enjoyable. What about you Levi?” 

“… I didn’t like the 200 feet drop.” Levi answered. 

“The drops were the best! I didn’t like the constant spinning.” Hanji argued. 

The roller coaster came to a halt, and the passengers started to unbuckle their seat belts. The trio got off the roller coaster and headed out to the exit. 

“I know what ride we are going to next!” Hanji announced with an evil grin. 

“And that is?” Levi asked. She stopped right in the middle of the path, and pointed to a tall tower. Levi looked up at where she was pointing. 

“Ah, I see your genius plan Hanji. I guess we are going to ride the Tower Drop. Isn’t that your favorite Levi?” Erwin teased. 

“…. How high is that thing?” 

“According to the map, it’s one of the tallest drops in the country. I think its around 350 feet!” Hanji told him. 

Levi started to feel dread as they were approaching to that tower. It’s not like Levi has a fear of heights, that was just impossible. 

As if reading his thoughts, Hanji teased, “Why are you feeling nervous Levi? The world’s strongest shouldn't be scared of falling.” 

“Falling and being strong are two unrelated things.” Levi retorted. 

“Maybe because you are uncomfortable with the fact that your height is incomparable with tall things such as towers.” 

“I swear Hanji, one more word, I will personally drop you from that tower.” 

“Can you even look down from that tower?” 

As the two started to bicker, the trio arrived at the start of the line. They were fortunate that they took the last 3 seats. The Tower Drop consisted of 12 seats in a carriage that goes up 350 feet in this tower. Erwin, Levi, and Hanji were seated next to a young girl about the age of 12. Levi had to sit by her while Hanji took the seat at edge once again. The passengers started to fastened their safety gear while the workers double checked the gears. 

“Are you excited Levi? I bet you are going to scream in this one!” Hanji exclaimed. 

“That would be entertaining to see.” Erwin laughed, joining in with Hanji. 

“In your dreams.” Levi muttered. Suddenly, he felt a poke on his right. Levi peered at the little girl tugging on his sweater. 

“Mister, are you scared of heights?” the girl asked innocently. Before Levi could answer, the carriage started to rise. The bumpy start startled Levi causing him to suddenly latch on to the handles. 

Hanji burst out laughing while Erwin snorted. Levi glared at his two companions and glared at the girl. “I am not afraid of heights. I just hate falls.” 

“I think I can handle this better than you can mister. I think you will be the one screaming instead of a little girl like me!” the girl mocked. 

“Oh my, Levi. You just received a nasty jab from a little girl.” Hanji jeered. 

“His pride is on the line now.” Erwin chuckled. 

“Kid, don’t compete with me.” Levi threatened. 

The little girl puffed her chest and copied Levi’s body language: her hands were crossed with her right leg over her left leg. 

“This is just adorable, I have to take this picture.” Hanji whispered to herself and quickly sniped them. Levi was too distracted by the little girl that he did not notice Hanji’s snipe and the fact that the carriage reached the top. The carriage dropped in a turbo speed. Even though it took about a minute to go up, it only took 5 seconds to go down. Many were screaming during that whole 5 seconds, even the little girl who was caught off guard. Hanji and Erwin were laughing away, while Levi made no sound or reaction. After the carriage made it to the ground, everyone got off their seats and wobbled to the exit. 

“I HAD A HEART ATTACK!” the little girl cried. 

“Brat.” Levi said, obtaining his victory.

“You’re a werido, mister.” the little girl retorted and skipped away. 

“Levi, you and that little girl really fit together, considering the height difference.” Hanji teased.

“You’re buying your own food.” Levi growled. 

“NOOOO I’M SORRY LEVI! I WAS KIDDING. I LOVE YOU. PLEASE DON’T LET ME STARVE!” Hanji begged. 

“Haha that was quite scary. Where should we go next?” Erwin asked. 

“I always wanted to this guys, you have to try this!” Hanji suddenly pleaded. 

Levi sighed, “What is it this time, four eyes.” He could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Well.. We got ourselves a crowd even without exposing our identities, Levi.” Erwin said. 

“It’s all four eyes’ fault that she wanted to experiment whatever theory she had.” Levi grunted. Erwin, Levi, and Hanji were standing in front of this game stand. This was their 5th game stand, and crowds of people were there to watch. The trio dominated the first 5 stand without much effort. Their complete victory over these game stands gained attention from several groups of people. They conquered ring toss (Erwin’s game), balloon popping (Erwin and Hanji popped all the balloons), basketball (even though it was rigged, Levi never missed), shooting, and even Duck Pond (all three of them were incredibly lucky). The 5th one was the high striker (the game that tests your strength). Hanji was dying to see Levi do this carnival game. Even though the result was obvious, she wanted to see if the machine will be destroyed or if the hammer will explode. 

At this point, the trio only spent 30 dollars at all of the games and won 8 giant stuffed animals. A giant bear, rabbit, dog, cat, horse, monkey, dinosaur, and chicken about half the size of Levi were all placed next to Hanji and Erwin. Levi was rolling up his sleeves and analyzed the high striker machine. The lever seemed sturdy enough, and the tower was separated into 7 levels.  
The host noticed the abnormal trio prevailing each game stand and was nervous when they arrived. He cleared his throat and explained, “To play this game, you need to strike this lever and this screen will score your strength. 1-30 means you have lost. 30-60 means that you won a small prize. 60-80 means you won two small prizes. 80-99 means you received a big prize.”

Levi looked at the sweating host. “What if I reached beyond hundred?” The crowd gasped, and some started to whisper. 

The host gulped, “Well.. I don’t want to sound rude but I don’t think its possible. Well, if you miraculously do so, there’s always that one prize whoever reaches over 100.” 

“You better go over 100!” Hanji cheered. 

“Show off your muscles!” Erwin teased. Levi sighed. These two will never shut up.  
Levi could hear doubtful whispers such as, “Can that tiny man even reach 50?” and “How come that trio chose that midget to play the high striker?” 

Levi cracked his knuckles and stepped up to the lever. The host handed him the 20 pound hammer. Levi held it and asked, “Do you have any lighter hammer than this?”

The host answered, “Well I uh, have a 15 pound and a 10 pound. I assumed that since you are aiming for 100, you would want a 20 pound.” Levi shook his head, so the host gave him the ten pound hammer. 

“Better.” Levi stated, swinging the hammer effortlessly. 

One person from the crowd snorted, “That man couldn’t even carry a 20 pound hammer it seems. I bet that I can beat him with only one arm!” A muscular guy pushed through the crowd and pointed at Levi. 

“You! If you think you are so confident, then challenge me!” the bald, muscular declared. 

Before Levi could respond, Hanji responded, “Deal is on! I bet 500 dollars for my guy over here!” 

The muscular guy raised his eyebrow at Hanji, and snickered, “Ha! Alright, I am going to bet 500 dollars. In return, you better have no complaints if I also take you with me, woman.” 

Erwin suddenly frowned, and inched closer to Hanji. His protectiveness started to rise after hearing the man’s threat. 

“You better have that 500 dollars! I even say go first!” Hanji challenged. 

“Hmph, you’re paying me yourself and the 500 dollars. Give me that 20 pound hammer.” the large man ordered. He paid the fee to play and retrieved a 20 pound hammer. Levi stepped back and crossed his arms. 

“I’ll show you shrimp, I have the right to be all high and mighty here.” the muscular dude yelled. With a roar, the muscular guy raised his hammer high and crashed it down to the lever. The numbers started to soar up, slowing down around the 80s. The screen fluctuated between 89 and 90, and stopped changing and ended at 90. The crowd cheered and whooped. 

“Yeah, that’s how you do it, midget! I am Mason the Mighty! Don’t go crying to your mommy on me!” Mason hollered. 

Levi closed his eyes and shoved past Mason. Ironically, Mason stumbled to his right with a shocked expression. “No wonder you have a small head compared to your overly pathetic mouth.” Levi bashed. 

“What did ya say!” Mason growled. Levi rolled up his sleeves again. He picked up the ten pound hammer and walked up to the lever. The crowd started to surround the game stand and tried to observe the whole battle. Levi first tested the hammer by hammering his hand. Satisfied, Levi lifted the hammer with both hands. With enormous amount of force, Levi elegantly sailed down the lever with his light hammer, and caused the screen to go ballistic. The numbers were flying all over the place. Not only the numbers on the tester screen were flying, but the impact set some stuffed animals to go flying. Many even felt a small shockwave through Levi’s collision with the lever. The screen tester was still calculating the number, but it was starting to lose control. Tiny sparks started to flicker and the screen exploded. People tried to settle themselves and looked up to see the results. No one said a word when they witnessed the screen tester exploded. Even Mason was silent with his mouth hanging wide open. The screen was blinking the number 1000. At this point, the host fainted and the crowd started to cheer. 

“What was that? What just happened?” 

“He destroyed the lever… And the screen tester!” 

“Who is he? How did that little guy surpassed 100?” 

Hanji stared to jump up and down while Erwin smiled proudly. 

“You didn’t have to break the lever or the screen.” Erwin told Levi. 

Levi cracked his shoulders and said, “iI didn’t know that the lever was that weak.” 

Hanji beamed and held out her hand in front of Mason. “500 dollars please.” Hanji mocked at the bewildered Mason. Mason didn’t budge, but snapped out his of shock. 

“You! You did some kind of trick! There is no way that you could have done that!” Mason shouted in anger. 

“Look you buffoon, my guy here won fair and square! He even used a 10 pound hammer! You better pay up or else you are going to lose your pride in front of these people. I’d say that there are around 50 people around here who heard our little bet. If you run away now, you are already embarrassing yourself more than you already have.” Hanji threatened, with murder in her eyes. 

Levi scowled at Hanji until Mason bellowed, “Shut up, bitch! I bet you somehow rigged this! You seem that kind of smartass cheater!” 

“What could I have done? I was just standing here the whole time. I am sure the whole crowd agrees.” Hanji said with a smug. 

In the end, Hanji won the argument with her manipulation methods and grinned at her two companions. Levi and Erwin both glared at her. 

“Stop using me for your petty experiments and bets. Do it yourself next time,” Levi growled while Erwin scolded, “Hanji, don’t go near those goons. You’re being too reckless.” 

Hanji laughed, “Sorry guys! I just can’t help it! What should we do with these prizes?” 

“Honestly, we don’t even need them. Just take whatever you like if you want.” Levi said. 

“Yay! I’m going to take the monkey, the frog, and the dinosaur!” Hanji squealed. 

Erwin laughed, “You’re one weird female, not even choosing the cute ones like dogs and rabbits that women fawn over.” 

Hanji pouted, “Frogs are adorable! I don’t know what you’re talking about Erwin.” 

“Hey guys, can we go now? It’s almost 5.” Levi interrupted. 

“No! We must go this one ride. This ride is a must whenever friends go to amusement parks!” Hanji yelled. 

“We still have some time. What do you have in plan Hanji?” Erwin questioned. Levi again sighed. This woman will never cease her mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED. WHAT DOES HANJI HAVE PLANNED? HEHEH


	5. Weekend Fun Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wished I changed this story's plot after re-reading this chapter... But here is a gift for you shippers ;)

Hanji was practically skipping away to her location. Wherever this location was, she was awfully excited.

“I wonder what is making her this excited. Could it be another thriller ride?” Erwin asked Levi.

“She must be tired of that now, I’m pretty sure we rode at least 8 of them today.” Levi answered.

“Erwin. Levi. This is the one ride that we all must ride whenever we go to an amassment park!” Hanji announced, stopping at her tracks. She pointed her finger straight ahead. The two men looked at what she was pointing at. Immediately, the two men swore to themselves at what they saw: a giant Ferris wheel.

“Oh… this is certainly a classic ride….” Erwin whispered.

“Why a fucking Ferris wheel, four eyes? It’s just a ride where you go around in circles. It’s painfully slow too.” Levi grunted.

“Like Erwin said, it’s a classic! We have to go there before we leave this place!” Hanji pleaded. She grabbed the two men’s wrists and dragged them toward the giant wheel. Erwin and Levi noticed how popular this mild ride was. Well, it was popular to a particular group of people.

“Hanji, you know that this ride is meant for lovers, right. I only see couples here.” Erwin warned Hanji. After saying this, Erwin caught Hanji’s evil glint. As they approached closer to the ferris wheel, the men realized what the Ferris wheel actually appeared. The Ferris wheel was shaped as a heart, coated in pink paint and red sparkles. The title of the entrance was called, “Lovers’ Wheel”.

“Hanji, this isn’t just a regular Ferris wheel ride… That carriage can only hold two people.” Levi pointed out. The carriage wasn’t any better than the Ferris wheel itself. The carriage was also shaped as a heart, and Levi could see couples either making out inside or cuddling with each other.

“But it’s the closest Ferris wheel here! You want to leave early, right Levi?” Hanji pressured. The trio were only a couple of feet away from the entrance.

“If you want all three of us to fit, one of us had to sit on the other’s lap…” Erwin tried to reason.

“Please please please please pleaseeeeeee.” Hanji begged. She grabbed both of the guys’ hands and looked at them with her big, brown eyes. The two men tried to look away, knowing that they could not refuse her at this state. After a minute of pleading, the two men gave up and reluctantly followed her to the line.

“Why the hell am I going to this disgusting Ferris wheel with you guys.” Levi growled.

“Believe me Levi, I don’t want to be here either.” Erwin mumbled. Hanji was in front of them, unaware of their complaints and was humming to herself in victory.

“Why the fuck would four eyes would want to come to this Ferris wheel specifically. No matter how you look at it, there is something fishy.” Levi whispered to Erwin.

Erwin was too busy looking at this one woman behind them to hear Levi’s suspicions. Erwin muttered to himself, “Why couldn’t I ride this Ferris wheel with one of my dates.” A sudden idea dawned to him.

“Levi, why won’t you go alone with Hanji? I can stay here and find a pretty lady and ride with them.” Erwin grinned.

Levi glared at Erwin. “No, I will not go in that heart-shaped carriage with four eyes. You go alone with her and I stay down here.”

“Come one Levi, you know that I will sneak off and steal one of these ladies from these pitiful men. You’re not going to leave Hanji alone, right?” Erwin challenged.

“Yeah right, you wouldn’t do that, Erwin.” Levi countered.

“Okay, then let’s make another deal. You stay here and find a man or woman and I’ll go with Hanji” Erwin suggested.

“Are you fucking stupid.” Levi scowled. Their constant argument distracted them once again. Neither of the men realized that they were at the front of the line. Hanji grinned, and whispered something to the conductor of the Ferris wheel. The conductor nodded, and smiled nervously. The next, pink heart shaped carriage was slowly approaching to the trio.

“Hey guys, we are already here.” Hanji said, suddenly behind the Erwin and Levi. The two men whipped their heads at Hanji with confused expressions. Before they could react, the empty carriage opened, and Hanji pushed the two guys inside the heart shaped carriage. The conductor quickly closed the door, and told them “Enjoy your lovely ride. This will be a 7 minute ride into heaven. Do not feel shy in this area and feel free to express your loving feelings to one another”

Erwin and Levi banged against the door in desperation.

“What the fuck Hanji!” Levi shouted.

“What’s going on? Seven minutes!” Erwin yelled.

Hanji winked at them and stuck her tongue out. “Ha! Fooled you two lovebirds. I know you two are obsessed with each other, so I decided to take action. My ship will sail!” Hanji cheered. Before the men could bust out through the door, the carriage already started to move.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Erwin and Levi cried, banging on the door.

“Hahahaha I finally got you two to scream! By the way, have fun! Don’t be shy with each other!” Hanji giggled, waving at them. Before she disappeared, she quickly took several pictures on her camera. After that, Levi and Erwin lost sight of her, as they were slowly rising up above ground. Silence lingered between the them.

“Ha… we should have known that Hanji would do something like this.” Erwin chuckled, sitting down on flower-shaped seat. This carriage was quite small and sparkly. It was way too pink for the two men. Erwin and Levi were basically surrounded by hearts, fairies, sparkles, and roses. There were several quotes pasted on the ceilings that talks about eternal love and marriage. All these romantic objects started make Levi nauseous.

“I need to get out of this fucking place immediately. I can’t stay in this carriage with you for seven minutes.” Levi muttered. He was still standing and was observing the ground. They were only about 30 feet up.

“It’s not that bad. All we have to do is sit down and look at each other for next 7 minutes.”

“That is why I must jump off right now.”

“Am I that hard to look at?”

“Stop making things weirder than it already is Erwin.”

“Haha I was just teasing you. But Hanji got us good.”

“I am going to kill that four eyes once I get out of here.”

“Are you planning to leave me behind?”

“Unless you want to jump off from here.”

“I’m getting the feeling that you’re not joking right now…”

“Erwin, there are fucking people taking a pictures of us right now! I hope you have realized it sooner, but your fucking sunglasses are off.” Levi told Erwin. Erwin widened his eyes.

“Shit… You have your hood down too… Damn it, Hanji did get us.” Erwin cursed. Erwin peered down at the window and saw that there were plenty of fan girls taking pictures at him. Erwin frowned, and turned back.

“Levi… I no longer have any chances to get dates now. My life is over.” Erwin whispered, slumping his head on the window. Levi snorted at the sight of Erwin’s defeated expression. The two men flinched when a violin song suddenly played inside their carriage. A screen appeared in the ceiling, and the two men looked up.

The screen read, “And now, our lovely couple, you may relax at the sound of this beautiful music. This music was composed by a romantic composer that created songs for the most successful couples. Please scoot closer and hold close together while this music is playing. Also, you may watch this lovely scene of Romeo and Juliet. Have a lovely time.”

Erwin and Levi gulped as the screen switched to a romantic scene of Romeo and Juliet.

“GET US OUT OF HERE!” Erwin and Levi shouted, trying to shake the carriage. To the viewers below, the girls squealed at the sight of a shaking carriage.

* * *

“KYA! What do you think they are doing in that carriage?” one of the girls asked.

“Omg! I never thought Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman were a couple! Two hot guys in one carriage! Kya!” another fangirl screeched.

Meanwhile, Hanji was standing there with her arms crossed, feeling triumphant. She couldn’t believed that she managed to get them in that heart shaped carriage! She knew that these two were certainly in love with each other.

“Hehe… My ship will sail. My ship will sail. My ship will finally sail.” Hanji murmured to herself. She caught Erwin’s pleading eyes on her and beamed. Erwin started to point at her, and Hanji also caught Levi’s eyes. Levi sent her his death glare, but Hanji only stuck her tongue out at him.

“They must be having the time of their lives. Ah, they better thank me!” Hanji said to herself.

 

**Meanwhile, at the carriage where Levi and Erwin were…**

 

“Romeo, oh Romeo! Where thou art Romeo?”

“Ah Juliet! If only if I could be that glove that would be caressing her cheek. Oh curse me!”

The two men slouched in their chairs with their head on the hands. They were feeling miserable and tortured. Not only they had to listen to this tape multiple of times, but they also had to listen and forcefully watch Romeo and Juliet’s loud kissing scenes. Erwin and Levi refused to look at each other, just wishing that the ride would be over.

“My reputation is ruined… My reputation is ruined… No women to date…” Erwin mourned.

“Shut up.” Levi muttered under his breathe. Silence lingered once again, with the romantic music piece in the background. How long has it been since their departure?

“I think we have 4 more minutes.” Erwin said, interrupting the silence.

“Only 3 fucking minutes passed? It felt like an hour.” Levi swore.

“Ha, Hanji just texted me if I have kissed you yet.” Erwin bitterly laughed.

“That’s not funny.”

“She seriously likes to… what’s the term again? Ship us.”

“What the hell is that.” Levi muttered.

Erwin explained, “Apparently to women, it’s when they like to fantasize about two people being together.”

Levi sighed, “Screw that.”

Erwin smiled and sat up straight. “Well, it was a great day in all honesty.” Levi looked up at him. Erwin continued, “I am just grateful that I met you and Hanji. Even though you two sacrificed so much just to follow me, you two are still here.” Levi still stayed silent, not peering his eyes off of Erwin. The music continued to play, filling in the silences. “Even though my plans are full of risks and uncertainty, you two still follow me. I’m not even worthy of-“ Erwin said before he got interrupted.

Levi intervened, “No Erwin. You are the hope of humanity. The reason I follow you is because that I trust that you will change this country. You have proven to me in the past of how influential you can be. I know that the one that will save this country will be you.”

Erwin smiled and said, “I’m glad you chose me to change this country. But for now, let’s just enjoy our time as college students. I don’t want to strip your fun, college years from you.”

“I see.”

Suddenly, an intercom interrupted them, “I see that you two are having a special moment.” Erwin and Levi jumped out of their seats and looked around their surroundings.

“I didn’t mean to scare ya, but I just had to listen to this sweet moment!” the voice squealed.

“Hanji, when I get out, I will personally be your end.” Levi threatened.

“How are you using the intercom here?” Erwin asked.

“Ah Erwin, always asking the important questions. Well I uh.. may have begged to use this intercom in exchange of a picture of you two.”

“You bribed our picture of what to the conductor?” Levi questioned.

“Hehe… I’ll show you later.” Hanji said.

“Such a sneaky, naughty girl.” Erwin commented with a half-smile.

“Well since I can take control of the intercom, guess what else I can control?” Realization struck the two men right in the gut.

“No… Don’t fucking tell me…” Levi stuttered.

“Oh yes, Levi Ackerman. I have controls of the door and the whole ride itself! Hahahaha!” Hanji cackled.

“WHAT!” Erwin and Levi yelled.

“Oh come on, it’s only been 5 minutes. You have 2 more minutes. Well, I was planning for you two to go for one more round. Then you guys can finally kiss!” Hanji squealed.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Hmm… All I ask for you two is a confession or a small little kiss. Is that too much to ask?”

“Levi and I are not gay Hanji.”

“Whaaat? I think you both are confused.”

“You’re the one who’s confused here four eyes.”

“Sorry guys, I love to talk to ya but I have to get some people off the carriages, this job isn’t as easy as it looks!”

“Get back here!” Erwin and Levi yelled. There was no reply.

“If I don’t get out of here, I am going to bust out through the window.” Levi muttered.

“You are going to have to pay for that though.” Erwin warned.

“I rather pay for the windows than to be stuck here any longer.”

“I actually agree with you this time.”

Erwin and Levi peeked through the window. They were finally going down from the peak. The two men were searching for a particular, bouncy, brown-haired female. To their surprise, Hanji was nowhere to be found near the control panels.

Suddenly, the intercom blared, “Um… Uh… Hello?” It wasn’t Hanji’s voice, but it was a timid, high-pitched female.

“Yes?” Erwin answered.

The girl stuttered through the microphone, “I uh.. I don’t know how to explain this… But umm.. erm…” the girl was sniffling a lot.

“Just say it, we don’t have all day.” Levi grunted.

“Levi, be gentle with ladies. It’s alright, take your time.” Erwin reassured to the frightened girl.

“T-t-the girl you g-guys were with earlier and that was in control for a while… I… She… She told me to not t-to worry but… this g-giant guy d-demanded t-to see her at the back of t-the park. H-he looked pretty m-mad, and b-broke the metal fence beside this control panel…”

Erwin and Levi were silent. Levi suddenly punched the carriage, causing the girl to scream in fright.

“Where did they go? Tell me now!” Levi demanded.

“Eeep! Um… The back of the fair. He said somewhere where the giant water fountain at the very end of the p-park.”

Erwin and Levi took no time to listen any further. Levi forcefully opened the two doors of the carriage. The duo looked down at the ground, and discovered that they were about 20 feet above ground. Gasps were heard from the crowd, and many started to take pictures. Levi and Erwin ignored the crowd, and both jumped out. Few screamed, but the two landed gracefully to the ground, and dashed towards south. Erwin and Levi did not care by the shocked faces of other people. No matter how many people they have knocked down, they continued running faster.

 

With Hanji and Mason + crew

 

“Why do you want me here? You already lost and paid.” Hanji asked, pushing up her glasses. Mason wasn’t alone this time. He brought his 7 other muscle heads.

“You know what woman? You just humiliated our bro Mason here. I think you need to apologize.” the one with pink long hair demanded.

“But I won the bet fair and square. I have no reason to apologize to you guys.” Hanji said.

The green haired muscly dude pointed at her accusingly, “We know that you used Levi Ackerman! What a sneaky woman you are!”

The one with sunglasses and black slick hair laughed. Hanji observed this man. He looked like their mafia leader or something. The reason she agreed to follow them was that she didn’t want to cause a ruckus. They were already smashing fences and signs. What else did she had to do to calm them down and decrease attention?

“Could you guys leave me alone now? I don’t want to cause trouble, but there will be if you guys continue to harass me.” Hanji warned. She knew that once they find out that she’s missing, it will only take _them_ a few minutes to find her.

“You already brought trouble to us. You humiliated our Mason, who always dominated the high striker, by using Levi Ackerman. We will be the laughing stock of our gang community!”

“It’s Levi we are talking about. I’m sure you guys understand why you lost.”

“You humiliated us even more when you-“ one of the goons started.

“Hold up you guys,” the leader of the pack suddenly interrupted.

“What is it boss?” Mason nervously asked. The guy with the sunglasses sniffed the air and touched the ground with his bare hand. He quickly rose up and frowned.

“I sense two auras flying over here. I don’t think this woman is bluffing when she meant trouble.” The gang suddenly tensed up. It was obvious that the leader has great influence over them after hearing their leader’s concerns.

“This isn’t over yet, young lady. Our gang will forever remember this humiliation.” the leader said, slowly approaching her. Hanji didn’t like the leader’s presence. It was different than the other goons, so she slowly took a step back.

He reached out and touched her cheek, which sent a jolt to her body. Hanji yelped, “Who… who are you?”

The leader whispered, “Never forget this touch, young lady.”

“Get your fucking hands off her!” a menacing voice shouted from behind. The gang jumped onto the rooftop of the food stands and fled. Within a second, Levi and Erwin appeared beside Hanji, panting.

Levi demanded, “What happened? What did they want with you?”

Hanji shrugged, “Nothing, it seemed like they wanted to fight, but they just fled when one of them sensed your auras or whatever.”

“Hanji, you really like to stress me out huh.” Erwin said, still out of breathe.

“Anyways, how was your romantic adventure?” Hanji asked with a wink. The two men went from protective mode to irritated mode.

“Never again.” both said simultaneously.

* * *

At the end of the day, Levi had to drive home for his two companions. Hanji was forced to carry all of her dolls that they won back to their car and Erwin was worn out from all that running. Both were knocked out in the car at the back seat. Levi looked back at his mirror, and slightly smiled at the two sleeping figures.  
“It was a fun weekend, I guess.” Levi whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Erwin, Levi, and Hanji's adventures. Please review if you can so I can gain some motivation (I'm at a stump right now). Btw, I totally made up the Romeo and Juliet lines...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hanji decided to spy on their flirtatious buddy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally to forgot to add summaries for each of my chapters... time to edit!

“Levi! Levi! Guess what?” Hanji squealed while bouncing up and down around Levi. Levi sighed and shifted his focus towards Hanji. What does she want him now when he was supposed to enjoy his tea on this morning? 

“Guess what day it is today?” Hanji asked, slamming her hands on the table. The table shook from Hanji’s sudden impact, but Levi’s tea was luckily safe. 

Levi took a sip of his tea. “Sunday.” 

Hanji shook her head violently, “No. No. No. That’s not important! What usually happens on Sunday?” 

Levi raised his brow confusingly. He tried to remember if anything happens regularly on Sunday. “People go to church?” 

“Levi you dummy! What does Erwin do specifically on Sundays?” 

“He always takes a 30 minute dump early in the morning.” 

“Haha, I take one during dawn. Wait wait, that’s not what I meant!” 

“Then what is it?” 

“Erwin always does his weekly eyebrow waxing in the salon!” Hanji exclaimed. 

“And why is this important?” Levi asked. 

“But today, he’s going on a date.” 

“That’s typical. What is there to freak out about, four eyes?” 

“Come on Levi! Erwin NEVER skips out his weekly eyebrow shaving or waxing!” Hanji yelled, waving her arms. Levi stared at her for a minute, and realization sunk in.  
“You do have a point,” he finally whispered. 

Hanji nodded wildly, “You see? Have you ever remembered Erwin going on dates on Saturday afternoons? No, he’s always at the salon, grooming his precious, notable eyebrows.” 

Levi took another sip of his tea. He hated to admit, but Hanji was getting onto something. Levi looked up from his teacup and asked, “So do you think that this date is somehow a different case than the others?” 

“Yes! That’s what I was trying to say this whole time!” 

“Next time, just say it clearly.” 

“But it’s fun to drag the suspense. I feel like a detective.” 

“It’s not that hard to decipher this case.” 

“Anyways, we have to check this date out!” Hanji said, clasping her hands mischievously. Levi suddenly sipped the tea too early and started a coughing fit. Hanji frantically rushed to retrieve a tissue and handed it to Levi. Levi continued coughing for a while and wiped his face. 

“Hanji, there is no way in hell I am going to spy with you again. Last time was a disaster.” Levi growled. 

“But this one is weird! There is nothing that Erwin would choose over his eyebrows’ beauty. We have to spy on this date!” Hanji exclaimed. 

“Do you not remember what happened last time? Erwin knew that we were spying on him and took a picture of us together, making it seem like we were going on a date. Do you want him to have more things to blackmail us?” Levi demanded. Levi turned his body around to the opposite direction, indicating his absolute refusal of participating in Hanji’s plan. 

Hanji kept poking onto Levi’s back, “Levi pleaseeee.” she jumped in front of him and fell to her knees. Before Levi could avoid her captivating eyes, Hanji grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from escaping. 

“Shit.” Levi thought, knowing that there is no escape for him anymore. 

Using her big, brown eyes, Hanji coaxed, “Aren’t you curious of who this person is that managed to have Erwin forget about his eyebrows? You don’t have anything else to do, right?” Levi tried to glare her to death, but knew that in terms of stubbornness, Hanji is the victor.

Levi sighed, and said, “Why am I always dragged into your shenanigans?” Knowing that it was a yes, Hanji squealed in joy.

“We get to be partners in crime again!” Hanji cheered, while Levi grunted. 

“Whatever, we better not get caught this time. Do you know where Erwin is at?” Levi asked. 

“Yep, Erwin told me ten minutes ago that he would meet this girl at the cafe in downtown.” 

“Okay, we better change. We can’t look too obvious.” Levi said, remembering their previous mistakes from the past. 

“Awh, this time, we are going to use binoculars so we don’t have to be near them!” Hanji complained.

Levi scowled at Hanji. “Don’t lie to me, four eyes.” Hanji pouted, but gave in and went to her room to change. Levi went to his own room and stared at his closet. He only had few pants and shirts, but there was one outfit that Erwin had never seen before. Levi pulled out a soccer jersey shirt and brown shorts, two clothing that Levi absolutely despised to wear. Levi sighed, he had to wear them at least once. Adding a final touch to conceal his identity, Levi wore a baseball cap. Levi looked at himself at the mirror, and wished that he hadn’t. He looked ridiculous. But in order to trick Erwin and not to get attention from the crowd (he’s still pretty famous around this town), Levi had to wear this dumb outfit to go out in public places. He walked out of his room, closed the door, and waited in the living room. Sitting in the couch comfortably, Levi started to think. What was so special about this particular date that Erwin would miss out his grooming appointment? Just like Hanji said, Levi never recalled a day where Erwin skipped out his Sunday salon visits. Maybe this woman could be the one Erwin- 

Before Levi could finish his thoughts, Levi was convinced that the tea he choked on earlier was sill somehow in his esophagus. In front of him was… Hanji. Well it had to be her since the two of them were alone in the house anyway. But her fucking appearance… was unrecognizable. Hanji also wore something that she never wore: a fucking long, floral skirt with a purple tank top matching the violet flower patterns on her long skirt. Her hair… was actually down and combed for once, and she wasn’t wearing her glasses. 

“Come on, let’s go! By the way Levi, you look so funny wearing a soccer jersey and shorts!” Hanji laughed, grabbing Levi’s wrist and headed towards the door. Levi, still shocked, let himself be dragged to the front the door. Suddenly, Levi stopped, causing Hanji to stumble. 

“What’s the deal, we can’t be late!” Hanji scolded. 

“Wait, you’re missing something.” Levi said, opening up the downstairs closet. He got out, and placed a straw hat on Hanji’s head. 

“Okay, no one can see your face now.” Levi said, still a bit shaken by Hanji’s transformation. Hanji shrugged, and slipped on to her sandals. Levi also wore his shoes and walked outside. 

“Now… Since Erwin took our nice white car that you graciously bought… What should we do for transportation? I suppose that we can run to downtown. It would take us about… 15 minutes with our abnormal speed.” Hanji tried to plan. Levi’s eyes peered down at Hanji’s outfit. There is no way that she could run while wearing that. And Levi knows what Hanji was trying to pressure him into. 

Levi sighed, “Fine, you can ride on my sports car.” Hanji squealed in joy once more and ran to the garage. Honestly, this woman knows how to command him in any of her wishes. Levi opened the door with his keys, and Hanji happily hopped in to the passenger seat. Hanji always wanted to ride on this car because of its roofless feature. Levi sat at the drivers’ seat, and started the car. Backing out the driveway carefully, Levi drove out into the streets, and passed their university. Hanji laughed in glee at the breeze. After a mere 5 minutes, Levi stopped at a public parking space. 

“Nice idea Levi! Erwin hates this parking place so he will never find your car here!” Hanji exclaimed. The two got out of the car, and started to walk towards the cafe. 

“So all you want to do is to spy on Erwin?” Levi asked. 

“Hmm basically.” 

“Bullshit, there’s no reason for me to come then.” 

“Awh come on, I don’t want to this alone!” 

“Tell me the truth.” 

“… I was just hoping to receive some jealousy out of you.” 

“What jealously? Do I know this woman? Either way, I wouldn’t be jealous at all.” 

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Levi suddenly grabbed Hanji’s wrist and pulled her back to a tree. Levi nodded his heads towards east, and Hanji peaked through the direction he was directing to. Walking down the street to the cafe were Erwin and his mysterious date. Erwin’s date’s looks weren’t definitely the reason why Erwin would desperately want to go on a date with her. It wasn’t like Erwin’s date was ugly, in fact, she was attractive, Hanji thought. But, there must be something else… 

“Let’s move in. Erwin and that lady are sitting inside of the cafe in a table.” 

“I fucking knew you would try to be as close to him as possible.” Levi hissed, but followed Hanji’s lead. Levi, too, was very curious about this mysterious blonde Erwin was with. The two walked casually towards the cafe, but Levi started to notice all the disgusting stares of perverted men. Levi quickened his pace, and motioned Hanji to walk faster.  
“Why are you walking faster, you’re making us look even more suspicious,” Hanji whispered. 

“Just walk faster,” Levi ordered. Levi opened the door, but Hanji entered and already chose a seat behind Erwin and his mysterious date. Luckily, Erwin was too preoccupied with charming his date. Levi and Hanji picked up their menus to cover their faces, and observed Erwin’s date. Up close, Erwin’s date was definitely attractive and friendly looking. She had short blonde hair with rosy pink cheeks and lips. Her blue eyes reflected Erwin’s blue eyes and the way she was sitting with her hands on her lap portrayed her politeness. 

“It was really nice for you to insist of treating me today, Mr. Erwin.” the blonde said nervously. 

“You don’t have to talk to me so formerly, please call me Erwin.” Erwin said, not taking his eyes off from her. 

“Ah, alright then, Erwin. How is your school work going?” Erwin’s date asked. 

“My workload has been pretty hectic. But we still have months before midterms. How about you?” Erwin asked. By this time, Levi and Hanji were texting each other while they were eavesdropping on the dates’ conversation. 

Hanji: Erwin looks SO in love. I can’t even see him blinking  
Levi: This is getting boring  
Hanji: Pay attention to what they are saying now!  
Levi: Hanji, if you haven’t noticed, the waitress is waiting for your order 

Hanji suddenly looked up at her phone. The waitress in front of her cleared her throat, and asked, “What would you like to order?” 

“Oh! Um, I would just like an orange juice. Sorry for my rudeness!” Hanji said. The waitress nodded and walked away. The duo then started to eavesdrop onto Erwin’s conversation once more. 

“It was quite a shock that you would suddenly ask me to this lovely date. We only met yesterday night at the bar.”

“I was already entranced by you when you said your name, Marie.” Fast clicking could be heard near Erwin’s table. Erwin heard this rapid clicking, but decided that it was nothing. 

Hanji: OMG DID YOU HEAR THAT LEVI?  
Levi: Hanji, Erwin almost caught us, quiet it down.  
Hanji: How can I? Now we know why Erwin skipped his eyebrow appointment! Her name is MARIE.  
Levi: Is it the same Marie?  
Hanji: No way, Marie is engaged. Besides, listen carefully right now. 

“Haha I like the new nickname you gave me. I guess people should start calling me Marie now instead of Marietta.” the shy blonde stated. 

“Oh no, if you are not comfortable for calling you Marie, I will gladly call you Marietta.” Erwin said, blinking his eyes a few times. 

Marietta smiled,” No, I like it when you call me Marie. You sound very soft and sincere.” 

Hanji: See. It can’t be the actual Marie that Erwin went out with years ago.  
Levi: So do you think that Erwin might still… like Marie after all these years?  
Hanji: I don’t know… Erwin never talked about her even after Nile proposed to her two years ago.  
Levi: You really like to peep into people’s businesses, especially Erwin’s  
Hanji: Come on, you can’t deny that you aren’t curious

The waitress already handed Erwin and the second Marie their food, while the other waitress handed Levi and Hanji their drinks. Erwin and Marie ate in silence, but Erwin continued to stare at Marie. 

Hanji sipped onto her orange juice, while Levi peered at the scene. Erwin and Marie continued to talk about school and eventually finished their meal. Levi and Hanji didn’t have anything to say, besides Erwin’s obvious attraction towards this Marie. Erwin and Marie left their seats and started to exit to the door. After they exited out the door, Levi left tips and followed Hanji out the door as well. It wasn’t hard to follow behind Erwin without getting caught this time. Erwin’s attention was all focused on Marie. 

“They are heading to flower garden. We can easily hide behind the rose bushes or something!” Hanji whispered. Levi nodded in agreement, and quietly followed the couple.

Erwin and Marie entered a gorgeous entrance filled with all kinds of flowers. It was indeed a romantic place for couples, which made Levi hesitant to enter with Hanji. 

“Levi, hurry up! We are about to lose track of them!” Hanji hissed under her breathe. 

“What else do we have to spy? We know why Erwin missed his damn appointment,” Levi argued. 

“What if… Erwin really likes this Marie? He might genuinely like a girl! He usually goes on dates with any kind of girls, but this may be a different case!” Hanji countered back. “If you don’t want to go, I’ll just go.” With that said, Hanji snuck into the entrance, leaving behind Levi. 

“That four eyes.” Levi muttered, before going in himself. Levi followed closely behind Hanji, and sat next to her in her hiding spot. Behind the rose bushes, they had a clear view of Erwin and Marie sitting on the bench surrounded by lilies and blossoms. 

“I knew you would follow me. You are dying to know if Erwin is still available.” 

“Shut up.” The two silenced when they could hear Erwin and Marie’s conversation. 

“This is such a beautiful place!” Marie exclaimed, closing her eyes. 

Erwin smiled gently, “Yes, I actually want to give these roses to you.” Erwin suddenly got up, and head towards to rose bush that Hanji and Levi were hiding behind. Panicking, Hanji tried to go to the opposite direction, but Levi held her down to remain calm. If they suddenly get up now, it would be even more suspicious for Erwin… 

Erwin stopped in front of the rose garden, and started to pick the red flowers. Due to his keen senses, Erwin stared at the rose bush. He could have sworn something must have moved there. He decided to shrug it off just once, and walked back to where Marie was sitting. What he did not witness was the awkward position Levi and Hanji were in order to avoid Erwin’s range. The two were laying on top of each other and scooted their bodies at the very edge of the rose bush. Of course, Hanji had to be the one sitting on top of Levi much to his dismay. 

“Get the fuck off me now.” Levi grunted. 

“Sorry, sorry, but that was a close call!” Hanji whispered. Ignoring Levi’s silent complaints, Hanji peaked through the middle of the rose bush to see what Erwin was doing. She hissed under her breathe when Marie and Erwin were looking at each other so romantically. 

“I have to know what they are saying… Levi link arms with me and pretend that we are a strolling couple!” 

“What are we doing now?” Levi asked before he was being dragged by Hanji, again. Levi didn’t know what to feel or react when Hanji suddenly linked her arms with Levi, and casually walked by Erwin. Levi tried to look at the other direction, while Hanji casually faced straight ahead and walked slowly around Erwin and Marie. 

Unaware, Erwin handed Marie the roses. “I think roses suit you very well. I know for a fact that roses are meant for women named Marie.” 

Marie smiled, and accepted the flowers. She closed her eyes, and stood up. She opened her eyes again and said, “Erwin, I think I know what is going on.” 

By this time, Hanji and Levi were “picking” irises next to the bench where Marie was originally sitting. Hanji nudged Levi in the gut while Levi grunted in response.  
“You were in love with a Marie before, have you not?” Marie questioned. She gently took Erwin’s hand and stared straight into his eyes. “That is why you are very obsessed with my name, isn’t it, Erwin?” 

Erwin widened his eyes a bit, and half-smiled. Before he could say anything, Marie suddenly gripped his hand harder. She wavered, “Erwin, I think I have fallen in love with you. I don’t think anyone can with handle your charm. Do you think… you could love me just as you have loved this Marie in the past? I suspect that my name isn’t the only thing that was similar to this Marie you were in love with.” 

As if God wanted to punish Hanji for her dawdling, a toddler suddenly burst out of the iris bush and rammed into Hanji. Unfortunately for Hanji, she fell backwards. Her hat and sunglasses sailed out, exposing Hanji’s disguise. 

“Oof!” both Hanji and the kid yelped, falling to their bottoms. Erwin and Marie whipped their heads towards the loud noise. 

“Ouch… Hey, kid! Watch where you are going next time!” Hanji scolded as the kid got up and fled from the scene. 

“Shit…” Levi cursed, realizing that he was too late to conceal Hanji. There, Erwin was standing right at Hanji with his mouth wide opened. 

“H-hanji…. Levi?” Erwin barely whispered. Erwin quickly forgot about Marie and ran to Hanji’s aid. Hanji reluctantly accepted Erwin’s help, and tried to avoid his eyes. Who knows how he is going to react after spying on his date this entire time! Levi stood back, wishing that someone would also knock him down. Erwin is going to tease him all day about his participation with Hanji AND his outrageous outfit. 

“Ah.. you caught me… Sorry to ruining such a precious moment! Levi and I will leave right away!” Hanji apologized, bowing her head in apology. No response came out of Erwin’s mouth. Erwin continued to stare at Hanji for another long minute. 

“Erwin?” Marie suddenly called. Erwin snapped out of his entrancement, and quickly turned back to Marie. He looked back at Hanji, then Levi, and finally to Marie. Something flickered in his eyes.

“Marie, I had a lovely day with you today. And you were absolutely right, I once had a lover named Marie. She was the only lover that I was smitten to. You were also correct that you shared many similarities with her rather than just her name.” Erwin said. 

Marie held her hand in her heart, longingly. “Then… is there a chance that we can be committed?” 

Erwin paused for a few seconds. He answered, shaking his head slowly, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can do that. I may have loved Marie in the past, but I have found new love recently. I think it’s best for me to leave some things in the past.”

Marie lowered head down in disappointment, but was still smiling. “I figured. It was a pleasure to fall in love with you, Erwin Smith. It was very short and sweet, but you are very easy to fall in love with,” 

Erwin smiled, “Thank you. You are a lovely lady as well. I am sorry that things couldn’t work out the way you wanted to.” 

Marie shook her head, “No, but thank you for giving me a wonderful day and experience. I wish you luck with your new love.” Marie said. Turning back around, Marie walked to the nearest exit out of the flower garden. Erwin stood there, watching Marie exiting out of the flower garden. Levi and Hanji also stood there, shocked at what they just witnessed.

“Erwin… Did you just reject a woman?” Hanji whispered. 

“I guess I did… You want to know why?” Erwin asked. The duo didn’t answer until Erwin placed his hands on both of their shoulders. He continued in a dramatic voice, “Once I saw a glimpse of my two companions in such weird outfits that strangely attracted me, I had to reject this wonderful woman. You two ruined my love life today.” After hearing Erwin’s ridiculous reason, Levi tried to kick him in the shins. Erwin gracefully dodged, and smiled. 

“Levi, I thought I would never live to see the day you wearing a sports jersey and shorts. I think I’m dreaming.” Erwin mocked. Levi scowled. Erwin then had his attention fully on Hanji. Hanji blinked and started to fidget after Erwin was staring at her directly for a full minute. 

“Erwin, stop staring four eyes like a moron.” Levi said, nudging him. “It’s creeping me out too.” Erwin refused to listen and continued peering at her.

“I uh.. I’m sorry that I ruined your date Erwin. I was just curious so I forced Levi to spy with me on your date.” Hanji apologized, looking away. 

Erwin cleared his throat, “Well I won’t certainly deny that the moment I realized that you were there, I suddenly escaped from Marie’s entrancement. But now, I think I am entranced by you.” 

Levi blinked twice while Hanji flushed slightly. “Shut up Erwin. I had to go this far just to spy on-“ 

“You look so different that it’s almost ridiculous.” Erwin interrupted with a smirk. Hanji pouted, while Erwin shook his head, “Your disguises are very adorable. I love how you guys tried so hard to conceal yourselves.” 

Levi and Hanji both glared at Erwin. They sighed, accepting the fact that Erwin will forever tease them over this matter until the end of their of their lives. 

“But not only I was mesmerized by your outfits,” Erwin continued, “I realized that I had partners I was already committed to. I decided that I will not commit to anyone else when I already have you two beside me.” 

Instead of being touched by Erwin’s words, the abnormals reacted to this situation rather… abnormally. “Don’t you dare mock us and then sweet talk to cover up all the insults you’ve thrown!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can realize, I am starting to make each chapter more shippier (oops). I recently have been looking through many cute fanarts so... hehe


	7. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin, Levi, and Hanji all took different paths on their homework. All three of them received a huge workload of schoolwork on Tuesday, but how will they achieve high scores?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries.... I will eventually get used to them though! (hopefully)

As the weekend passed by with lots of memorable moments (or so Erwin claimed), the trio continued their regular school week. On a Tuesday night however, the trio returned home with a humongous amount of work. Usually, Levi or Erwin would cook dinner (never together) and eat somewhere else alone. Hanji then would exit out of her science world around 9 pm and eat the food that the men left for her. After finishing, she would return back to her zone, and Levi would come out to clean the plates. Communication were limited after school hours. Of course they were together during school, but home was a different story. And then, there were times where one of them would get bored and bother others. Most of the times, Hanji would initiate a series of pranks. Afterwards, Erwin would counter them and a war engages. Levi would end it with his surprise attacks, eliminating both Erwin and Hanji. This was their daily schedule for the first month of their first semester. Tuesday’s workload however changed their typical schedule.  
The trio discussed their work load on their way back to their house.

Levi: Literature essay, two problem sets for Physics and Calculus, project for Bioengineering class, and a history exam

Erwin: two presentations, project for Economics, essay for U.S history, problem sets for Calculus

Hanji: three labs for Organic Chemistry, anatomy, and rocket science, essay for Literature, and exam for history

As soon as the trio entered the door, the three went on separate ways. Erwin immediately headed towards the shower, while Hanji and Levi walked straight into their rooms. Hanji started to distract herself on her computer and searched many “intriguing” animals due to her curiosity. Meanwhile, Levi started on his work right away in order to maintain his high grade on all of his classes.

“What to start…” Levi said, sitting down at this tidy desk. He decided to type of the half of his English essay. That would probably take him around 30 minutes. Just like as he planned, Levi finished his essay around 30 minutes. Around this time, Erwin finished getting ready for his Tuesday date.

“I’m off guys, I’m going to meet Loraine tonight!” Erwin called. A rough answer was heard from Hanji’s room, indicating Erwin to leave for his date. Levi ignored Erwin’s departure, and started to work on his problem sets for Calculus. Levi may not be as a brainiac like his other two friends, but he is still above average. Even though his Calculus teacher gave his students the hardest packet for the night, Levi was able to finish his problem sets in an hour, while the other students would take 2-3 hours.

The time was 5:00 pm. Erwin was still in a middle of his date with Loraine while Hanji started to distract herself with a book she found on the floor. After Levi finished his Calculus problem sets, he started to work on his project for bioengineering. Levi was unsure why he decided to choose engineering as his major, but it suited him than any other major. After planning and constructing his project for an hour, Levi took a break and decided to cook dinner.  
6:30 arrived. Erwin ended his date with Lorraine and memorized one of his presentation on the way back to his house. In the meantime, Levi finished his diner and finished up the final touches of his well-crafted project. During all this, Hanji was still reading her book.

Erwin planned out and arranged his second presentation in his head while he was retrieving gas for the car. Levi began his Physic problem set around the same time Erwin completed his two presentations. Meanwhile, Hanji fell asleep with the book on her face.  
As Levi finished his Physics problem set, Erwin arrived home. The time was 7:30. Erwin changed from his casual clothes, and started to write his U.S history essay. Levi then started to revise his Literature essay while Hanji continued to nap.

“Levi.” Erwin called from his room. Levi stopped his editing and looked back from his room.  
“What is it?” Levi called back.  
“I assume that you finished the problem sets that Professor Barber assigned us.” Erwin stated.  
“Yeah.”  
“How long did it take you?”  
“About an hour.”  
“So that means you triple checked your answers, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I think question 87 has a problem. None of the choices is the correct answer.”  
“Go check again.”  
“I did.”

Levi finally got up and walked nside of Erwin’s room. Levi sat down next to Erwin in his bed and compared his problem with Erwin’s problem.  
“What the hell… what’s with your work? Why did you decide to switch x and z on the 3rd plane?” Levi asked.

“Because, the only way to find the volume of that prism is to set the 3 planes correlated with the variables.” Erwin tried to explain.

“Erwin, this is only math, not some fucking puzzle or infiltration.”

“But you can’t just assume that the variables are similar.”

“The ratio on plane 1 and plane 2 is similar to the ratio on plane 2 and 3. I’m pretty sure that means that the variable points are similar.”

“If we can assume that, then I guess you are right, Levi.” Erwin said, giving in.

“All I need to do is now study my history exam.” Levi said, standing up.

“You’re such a hard worker, “Erwin commented.

“I don’t want to stay up all night doing this crap.”

“Well we know someone who will.” Erwin chuckled.

“Damn it, I forgot to check up on her.”

“Did she even eat?”

“No. I would have heard her loud footsteps then.” Levi answered. The two men walked towards Hanji’s room. Erwin knocked on her door.

“Hanji, are you there?” Erwin asked. 

“We can just barge in the room.” Levi retorted.

“She’s still a woman, Levi. We can’t do that.” Erwin argued.

“She’s Hanji. Now let’s just open the door.” Levi slammed the door opening and wasn’t surprised at what he saw. Clothes, books, papers, and all kinds of objects were scattered everywhere. Levi sighed, and tried to ignore his OCD for now. He had to wake this messy woman up.

“Wake up, four eyes.” Levi demanded. Erwin dodged passed all the objects on the floor, and shook Hanji gently. Hanji immediately woke up, and quickly sat up.

“What day is it?” Hanji asked groggily.

“It’s the last day of school.” Levi said without cracking a smile.

“Haha. Why are you guys here?” Hanji asked.

“Just to remind you that it’s 8:30,” Erwin said, smiling gently.

“Oh… I only slept for two hours? That felt like a day.” Hanji said with a yawn, stretching her arms.

“Do you not feel hunger?” Levi asked, crossing his arms.

“Huh? I’m just tired,” Hanji said.

“Well, you better get going with your work. Also, Levi left wonderful food for you on the table.” Erwin said, patting her head.

“Oh yeah, I have a shit ton of work due tomorrow,” Hanji suddenly remembered.  
Erwin laughed, “I have to finish mine too. Don’t slack off Hanji.” Erwin left the room to the living room and started on his Economics project.

Before leaving the room, Levi observed Hanji’s room. “Hanji, I thought I made sure you cleaned your room yesterday. How the hell did you make this room into a hurricane today?”

Hanji laughed nervously, “Well I… probably did some experiments earlier today.” Levi scowled, planning things in his head.

“You better organize your room. I am going to throw away whatever is on this floor tonight.” Levi threatened.

“NOOOOO. I will clean, Mr. Housekeeper!” Hanji yelped. While Hanji started to pick up her precious “things” off the floor, Erwin finished crafting his project. Around this time, Levi also finished up his studying for his history exam. Levi was all finished with his work, and had lots of time to spare.

By this time, the clock strikes 9:30. Hanji dragged herself out of her room, and took the food Levi left for her.

“Thanks for the lovely steak you cooked, Levi!” Hanji called. She thought she heard a grunt coming out of his room, and smiled. She returned back to her own room and started to watch a science show while eating her dinner. Erwin was then creating his visual presentation. He decided to craft a board and a constructed example of his presentation would fit for Chemistry. Then, Erwin created a digital presentation for his Human Rights class. Finally, Erwin was also finished with all his work by 11:30. During the 2 hour period, Levi was cleaning the two bathrooms of the house. His next job were the dishes.

Levi yelled, “Hanji, give me your plates right now.” After a few minutes, Hanji got out of her room and handed her empty plates and utensils to Levi.

“That was so good Levi! I always love your cooking!” Hanji squealed.

“Yeah. Did you make anymore mess in your room?”

“No sir! Now, l need to go back and finish the essay that I was totally working on!”

“… You didn’t even start?”

“Of course I did! I uh, structured out my essay in my head while I was watching Science Dramas.”

“What the fuck four eyes, you were watching a show this whole time?” Levi practically yelled.

“Have fun cleaning Levi!” Hanji said, retreating back to her room. After closing her door, Hanji peered at her computer, then at her desk filled with unfinished papers. Hanji drummed her fingers on the wall and shrugged.

“One more episode wouldn’t hurt.” Hanji said, bouncing back to her bed. She would just have to wait until the water that Levi was using to wash dishes to turn off. At that signal, Hanji will start on her workload.

As soon as her episode ended, Hanji heard Levi turning off the sink. “Talk about great timing!” Hanji exclaimed to herself. She got up from her bed and stretched her arms out. “Now then… time to finish these bad boys.” Hanji whispered. She sat down on her desk, and sharpened her pencils. Hanji sat down, looking down at her work. She really didn’t feel like picking up those sharp pencils at the moment. Her show was getting so interesting…

“Awh… Maybe a few more episodes!” Once again, Hanji distracted herself until the clock’s hands landed on 2:00 am.

“Uwahhh… I think it’s time for me to start on my homework!”

Finally dragging herself out of her bed, Hanji sat comfortably on her chair. Taking out the prompt given to her, Hanji read, “After reading Hamlet, compare this piece with Shakespeare’s sonnets and incorporate Hamlet’s theme, Shakespeare’s writing style, and the sonnet’s descriptive moments to your own life and experiences.” Already, Hanji thought of many ideas and the whole structure of her essay. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember all of her past experiences that answered all the questions in the prompt. Opening her eyes after a minute, she began writing furiously. All the ideas inside of her head were being released, and she knew every word she was going to write. After a solid ten minutes, Hanji paused at her concluding paragraph.

“Hm… I think I should end this with one of the quotes from Hamlet.” Hanji whispered to herself. After editing her paper briefly, Hanji finished her essay in about 20 minutes. Satisfied with her work, she quickly took grabbed her lab book.

“Let’s see… I have to write a procedure for Organic Chemistry, that won’t be too hard.” Hanji read over the summary of the lab she had to do for Organic Chemistry. After reading the introduction, Hanji wrote down her procedure on the lab book without checking back at the instructions.

“All done! Now let’s see… Oh yeah! I have to conduct another lab procedure for anatomy!” On a separate section, Hanji quickly jotted down her procedure for anatomy in less than 10 minutes. She noticed a sticky note on the side of her notebook.

Hanji read out lout, “Hanji, remember to create another lab procedure for anatomy. You challenged your professor in a lab experimentation.” Laughing at herself, Hanji constructed an extra lab procedure. She already knew what she was going to do to prove her professor wrong.

In a miraculous half an hour, Hanji managed to complete her lab work. All she had now was to study her history exam.

Hanji grabbed a thick textbook from her bookshelf, and set it on the desk. The heavy weight of the textbook shook her desk.

“Let’s see… What unit are we on?” Hanji wondered out loud.

“Medieval Europe,” a sudden voice said.

Hanji startled, “ You need to know how to knock, Levi.” Levi closed the door, fully prepared of what’s to come. In his usual cleaning attire, Levi brought his trusty broom, bucket, and sweeper. Now, it was time to purify Hanji’s room.

“I figure that you would still be working on your crap around 3 am.”

“Aha well… I may have been distracted by my science shows.”

“One day, you’re going to face the consequences of your reckless and stupid actions,”

“Awh come on, you don’t sleep either.” Hanji argued, flipping to the Medieval Europe section. Levi started to organize her room. He made sure the floor was spotless, neatly folded her bed, and dusted off her furniture. By the time Levi finished beautifying her room, Hanji’s studying pace started to decrease. Levi looked back at Hanji at her desk, noticing her drooping eyes. He sighed, and walked up to her desk. Hanji didn’t notice him coming closer, and flipped another page. Levi swiped Hanji’s glasses off her face, alarming her immediately.

“Levi! What are you doing?” Hanji yelped, feeling vulnerable without her glasses.

“You’re about to collapse on your desk. I rather you sleep on the bed.” Levi growled, placing her glasses on he book shelf.

“But I still need to read 10 more pages…” Hanji tried to argue.

“Stop being stubborn and go to bed.”

“You know Levi, everything you are trying to make me do is very hypocritical. You never sleep on a bed nor do you sleep,” Hanji argued.

“I can’t sleep. But you can, and I know you. You can’t function if you haven’t been sleeping at least 12 hours for three days.”

“I see you’ve been peeping on me. Isn’t that sweet,” Hanji said with a smug.

Levi quickly looked away, realized that he couldn’t back out of what he just had admitted.

“I usually clean the living room every midnight… I just happen to see the light in your room.”

“That’s very late you know… The last two days, I’ve been sleeping around… 5?”

“That means you’ve only gotten 6 hours of sleep for the past two days. You are fucking sleeping right now.”

“Alright you win.” Hanji said, putting her hands up in surrender. Hanji sprawled to her bed, and covered the blankets over her face. She turned her back away from Levi.

“You know… You can leave now. I promise I won’t get back up,” Hanji whispered.

“…”

“By the way Levi… You should sleep too. I’ve noticed that you need at least 2-3 hours a day.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi responded as he started to walk towards the door.

Nearly inaudible, Hanji whispered, “I bet you are going to stalk Erwin’s room now. My ship shall sail.”

“I can fucking hear you,” Levi grunted, closing the door on her. Honestly, what’s with her and this shipping she has for him and Erwin? Levi checked the time. It was 4:30 am. His next class would be in 4 hours, which means that he had one more hour to spare. He decided to run outside and do his daily workout. Before he goes to sleep, Levi usually does his training. In order to prevent himself of getting rusty, Levi usually runs for half an hour and then weight training for the last half.

When the clock reached 5:30 am, Levi took a quick shower, and headed towards his room. Finally at 5:45 am, the demon and his two abnormals were all sleeping.

However, it wasn’t long before one of the members of this peculiar trio breaks the connection. Erwin woke up around 6:30 am, taking his morning shower. Quietly tiptoeing around to not wake his friends up, Erwin cooked breakfast and read the newspaper. His next class doesn’t start until 8, but Erwin felt refreshed after sleeping for 6 full hours.

After finishing up his own breakfast and drinking his coffee, Erwin was preparing to leave for his first class while Levi woke up from his 2 hour sleep. Levi’s morning class is only an hour later than Erwin’s. The two exchanged good mornings and passed each other the newspaper.

“I can’t believe you drink that shit.” Levi commented, drinking his own beloved tea.

“It’s quite good for a morning slap. I hope you don't think my cooking is shit.” Erwin chuckled, handing him Levi’s breakfast.

“Tch, go to your class, Erwin,” Levi ordered.

“I take that you like my cooking then,” Erwin smiled, putting on his shoes.

“No, it’s definitely shit,”

“Remember to leave a packed lunch for Hanji. She tends to forget that she’s hungry,” Erwin called before walking out the door.

“What are we, her parents?” Levi grunted. Levi shivered at what he just said and continued drinking this tea. After reading the same newspaper that Erwin was reading, Levi headed to his own 8:30 class. He left Erwin’s breakfast for Hanji and his own packed lunch for her on the table along with a “sweet” note.  
As usual, Hanji woke up around 9 am after the two men left for their classes. Hanji stretched and moaned, reaching for her glasses. Fumbling through her glasses, Hanji checked the time.

“SHIT MY CLASS STARTS IN 15 MINUTES!” Hanji yelled, jumping out of her bed. Hanji quickly changed her shirt (not her pants) and ran to the bathroom. With a toothbrush in her mouth, Hanji brushed her hair a few times, and retied her pony-tail. Splashing her face in water, Hanji organized her bathroom quickly and fled out the bathroom. She swiped all her stuff she needed for class and ran through the hallway that led to the exit. Suddenly, she tripped on something and fell on her face.

“OOF!” Hanji grunted, rubbing her nose. She looked back at what she tripped on and noticed a long string attached between the two walls of the hallway. In the middle of the string, there was a note.

Hanji pulled the note out of the string and the note read, “Hanji, don’t forget to eat breakfast.” - Erwin. On the other side of the note with a different handwriting, it read, “You also forgot your lunch box, four eyes. Remember that you have a stomach.” -Levi. Hanji giggled after reading her thoughtful note. These men are sure amusing. She got up, walked over the trap that the men set up, and retrieved her lunch. She quickly took few bites of Erwin’s delicious pancake, and ran out the door (of course, dodging Erwin and Levi’s trap). Miraculously, Hanji was a minute early to her class.

As of the results, the three managed to, of course, ace all of the tests and successfully turned in all the work for that Tuesday night. Many of their professors were impressed by their work and wondered how they have done it. The layout of the Levi, Erwin, and Hanji’s routes of Tuesday night were miles off, but again had the same results.

Levi: returned home around 3:30  
-started his workload around 4:00  
\- finished essay around an hour  
\- ate dinner around 6  
-finished work around 8  
Total time to finish to finish work: 4 hours.  
\- cleaned until 4 am. Had few tea breaks in the middle  
\- worked out until 5:30 am. Finally slept.  
Total time to sleep: 2 hours  
Scores -100

Erwin: returned home around 3:30  
\- went on a date starting around 5:00 pm  
\- during date, formulated plans for his presentation  
\- returned home around 6:30 pm  
\- worked on his projects and studied until 11:30 pm.  
Total time to finish work: 4.5 hours (breaks in middle)  
-slept at 12:30 am— then woke up around 6:30 am  
total time to sleep: 6 hours  
scores- 100

Hanji: also returned home around 3:30  
-researched about rare specimens on computer starting at 4:00  
-procrastinated more with a book around 5:00  
-fell asleep on book around 7:00  
-woken up by Erwin and Levi at 8:30  
\- cleaned room for a bit until 9:30  
\- ate dinner after cleaning and watched dramas  
\- handed dishes to Levi at 11:30, but decided to watch “ONE” more episode  
-forgot to keep time and finished the show by 2:00 am  
-finally started working, Levi comes in  
\- finished work and was forced to sleep around 4:30 am  
Total time to work: 2 hours  
Total time to sleep: 4.5 hours + nap  
Scores- 100?!

Thus, the trio continued on to their abnormal yet usual schedule of the week, without anyone having the slightest idea behind their achievements in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was Hanji, but now it seems like I am more like Erwin lol. I do procrastinate in the beginning, but then I finish them before 3 am at least lol. Anyways, this will be the last lighthearted chapter. The next few chapters are more of the serious adventures about Titans, government corruption, etc. Comment will be appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of regret making Erwin's motives ambiguous. Well, I'm pretty you already have an idea that Titans are involved. I couldn't create an Attack on Titan story without Titans in all honesty. However, I assure you that most of these chapters will consist of silly adventures of the veteran trio! Thank you for reading!


End file.
